America Secret's
by Wolfhunter1425
Summary: This is a bunch of One-shots that all involve a secret with America! (Includes: Seer America, Blind America, Royal America and More!)
1. Winged America

This is a group of Oneshots based on America's Secret! If you want me to make a real story based on an oneshot, tell me! Also… I need a Beta for this one… Anyone want to? Well, back to the stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

 _ **America Secrets**_

 **America's Wings**

America was in the New York sky. How was he flying? It was with the wings on his back. No one knew about it. His wings looked like eagles, but black. They were large, bigger than his body. At least they were slender. The wings appeared during his famous revolution. They were smaller before. He was too proud to ask for anyone's help, so the boy just hid them. America, who named everything, called his feathery appendages, freedom. He would fly in the air watching his people. With his massive dark wings, it was a miracle that no one saw them. The only ones, who had seen the wings, never said a word.

Today was just one of these's days. He needed a reminder of all the things he accomplished. America had to do it quickly. It was a world meeting day. If the nations found out… it wouldn't be pretty. He also needed to hide his wings. America would usually wrap them around his body. It made him look plump, but not enough to become fat. He used a fun 'I am a stereotypical fat American' façade to hide it. The man wasn't really that happy in reality. It was hard to become all happy with the responsibility of becoming a nation. The time he took, wrapping his wings always made him late for the meetings.

As America waited for everyone to come in the building, something caught his eyes. It was Sealand, the young mirconation that Finland and Sweden raised, or are raising. He still was a kid, unlike America. The blond nation was walking across the road. He was jay-walking. America started to sigh when a massive gray truck started barreling down the road. Sealand wasn't looking or paying attention. He instantly swooped down. Air was pushing him back but gravity pulled him forward. He grabbed Sealand by the waist as soon as the truck honked. Sealand yelped as he was grabbed at the waist and flown into the air. Finland and Sweden had just started to look back. They only saw Sealand about to get run over and then vanishing with a winged figure.

"Sealand?!" Finland exclaimed, panicked.

He ran there, picking up a black feather. The driver of the truck started to come out. Sweden walked towards the driver, sorting things out. America had Sealand on his shoulders.

"America?" How did I get up here? Why do you have wings?" Sealand squeaked out.

"No… I'm not America! He's a totally different and heroic person!" America said looking down.

"Ok! Thank you for saving me, Mr.! Sealand said, like it was totally normal to be saved by a winged man. He probably did see a lot of abnormal things. His uncle is Norway.

America flew Sealand down, behind the UN building. He was waiting for Sealand to skip away. As soon as he left, America ran to the UN building. He got his jacket and sprinted to the meeting room doors. He was on time, for his own scheduled. America busted in with a,

"The HERO is here!" shouted.

It wasn't chaotic yet. Then a small squeaky voice came yelling.

"I knew it!" Sealand was running at the doors. England hurried to close it.

"You're not supposed to be here!" England said.

Sealand passed through the door just as they closed.

"I'm a Nation, Jerk England!" He exclaimed.

"Sealand!" Finland exclaimed.

"I knew it! You're the winged man!" Sealand declared, pointing at America.

"N-No!" America denied.

Sealand ran towards him. America put a hand up to stop him. He was pushed back, but managed to get a bandage off. America's jacket fell off, to reveal his jet black wings. A gasp of shock echoed the room. Italy was first to speak.

"Those wings are so pretty. Ve~"

The chatting started. Some didn't believe it but after a quick flap, they did.

"I called these… FREEDOM!"


	2. Teacher America

This is a group of Oneshots based on America's Secret! If you want me to make a real story based on an oneshot, tell me! Also… I need a Beta for this one… Anyone want to? Well, back to the stories!

 _ **America Secrets**_

 _ **Teacher America**_

America loved his job, the teachings, the students, the fun events. He loved all of it. So far, he taught Math, English, Science and History classes. Science or Physics was the best. History was the easiest. They loved him there. Since America was history, he organized reenactments. America had been doing this for years. On his desk laid tons of degrees. His boss in the 1800's made him get a degree every four years. That really was annoying but it did help him. It was only the year 1953 was when America decided to become a teacher.

Of course, this was a secret job. He couldn't let the other nations know about this. The teasing would increase if he did. So… every day he would bring work and on meeting days get a substitute. It continued for years. America started teaching older students. Starting from Pre-school to elementary to middle school to high school and now University. The older people were the university. You had to have at least some degrees to do the job so America got one or two every three years.

Still, all of this was private. Until, the faithful day where the bosses decided the nation should go to school. The nations would do a half semester in each of the Great eight countries, each in best schools of the country. It was a leader's decision, so the counties didn't know about the disaster about to occur. Ten of the nations were chosen. They were decided in the world meeting.

"The ones who they say need the more education are Russia, France, Italy, Japan, Sweden, Finland, England, China, Greece, and Spain. Oh, they also left three notes. 'Finland is going because of Sweden' and 'Prussia should come'." Germany read.

Sweden nodded at the note.

"No way! The awesome Prussia doesn't need to learn!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Why me? Not that wanker America? I do understand the frog, but not the Git?" England complained.

That was a good question… They maybe didn't know? The nations had to accept it. It was starting tomorrow. Before they left there was still one more note to be read.

"A nation will come when you guys to tutor and help you. The first school is Harvard in the U.S.A" Germany read.

There was a chorus of groans.

"That idiots school?"

"The dumbest first."

"This should be easy!"

The next day, all the nations arrived in front of Harvard. Luckily, they arrived at different times. Otherwise they would have fought through the door. Each of the nations's individually checked in with the principle. Their schedules were all the same. First was business, then math, then languages and a couple of other classes. The nations each had small dorms. Classes began in a hour. The bell rang, as three, four, no… five people rushed at the door. It was a bit of luck that the teacher wasn't there. The written words 'Mr. Jones' were on the board. As the last people filled in, a blond haired man came in.

"Alfred?!" England exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Alfred Jones, your business teacher." America declared.

"What?"

"Really?"

"That Git?"

Complains filled the room.

"Quiet! This is my class!" Alfred exclaimed.

The room fell quiet. As the class went on, they were unlucky to discover America was their tutor…


	3. Not America

_**Well Anyone want a Beta? Also if you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Blind America?**_

 _ **Deaf America?(M Rated)**_

 _ **Mute America?**_

 _ **Royal America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Not America**_

He wasn't Canada, but everyone called him that. That was only if he was noticed. It was true that he wore his brother's flag on his sweatshirt. He also did bring a polar bear everywhere… His contracts were purple and he did keep forgetting to cut his hair. When he told Canada, he just brushed him off, enjoying the attention. Cuba kept ranting about 'America' to 'Canada'. It hurt, but he was use to it. Use to being ignored, insulted and invisible.

Canada and America were switched during 1812. England had grabbed the wrong twin. He was dazed from the after effects of the burning white house. When he was dropped in Canada, he was shocked. He screamed that he was America but they blamed it on the burnings. Everything he told them, they declined it. It stopped when York was finished be rebuilt. During that, the civil war was coming. America had screamed his self hoarse and almost spilt apart. They blamed it on 'America's Silly War' below. As a result of that, he nearly was mute, a long scar was placed on his waist and he was almost skeletal. Not buff or even lean. In those times, he could only see his citizens in his dreams. He felt everything, the dust bowl, the immigrants and strikes. At least he was America in 'America's house. Canada called him America at their house. Kujomojo would called him America in 'Americas' house too. When he told him to called him 'Canada', the polar bear would just reply 'Who?'.

World War Two was happening. 'America' refused to join. He was trying to stay out. 'Canada' joined earlier. They were at 'Americas' house in New England. The room had a peach couch, a brown dark oak table. 'Canada' sat on the ground next to the table. England, France and China were on the couch. Russia was standing. 'America' was stand on the other side of the table, glaring.

"Why are you here?" America said.

"America, we need you in the war. That git's we're fighting are…" England left the sentence in silence.

"I can't help! My boss won't let me!" America told him.

"But!" England started.

Suddenly, Russia spoke up.

"There is blood on the floor, comrades."

He was right. Blood was spreading on the floor in litters. It was from the ghost. Only 'America' truly saw him. That was because he was him in a way.

"What happened to him." 'America' asked.

"There was probably an attack on petite Canada." France concluded.

Suddenly an officer busted into the room.

"There has been an attack on Pearl Harbor! " The officer reported.

They looked between the twins. The twins looked at each other.

"I'm not America." The prouder one declared.

"I'm America." The other said.


	4. Mute America

_**Well Anyone want a Beta? Also if you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Blind America?**_

 _ **Royal America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Not America**_

It was just one normal world meeting. France and England were fighting. Italy wanted pasta. China was complaining about how immature the western nations were. The creep Russia was mumbling in the corner. America was yelling about being the hero. Canada, as usual was ignored. Just on cue, Germany started to yell.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE MEETING! WE ARE DISCUSSING THE WORLD PROBLEMS!"

Yes, this was an average, normal meeting. It wasn't abnormal when a phone rang. Everyone turned to America knowing it was him. America instantly picked it up.

"Yup! This building… yeah… thanks dude!" America told the person on the other side.

"What did you do now?" England sighed.

"Nothing! It was just hamburgers! I only ordered ten Iggy!"

"Git! Stop interrupting the meeting!"

This conversation was also, completely normal.

"I think Amerika needs toys taken way, Da?" Russia spoke up.

That was strange. All the nations turned to him unprepared for this comment. They expected for America to keep on texting and them ignoring him. With the usual pattern broken, the nations didn't know what to do. But… it was Russia. So they all agreed.

"America, please hand over all your electronics." Germany ordered.

America was then forced to give up all the electronics. ALL of them. Russia somehow 'found' a metal detector in his pocket and scanned him. They all had to restrain him and hold him while Russia checked for more phones. America ended up with four phones, a mouthpiece, a laptop and three tablets. The meeting went on shortly after that. America silent and frowning the whole entire time. Everyone ignored it. A half of the meeting was done and they were currently going on a break. The only nation that was a bit worried was Canada. Canada was a little worried, but America would get over this. After all, he had the time after the meeting. He left to for his break like the other nations but kept his eyes on America.

Meanwhile, America waited for everyone to exit. He looked around for the device after the room was cleared. All the bags were searched, and all the drawers in the room. The electronics had vanished from the meeting place! Russia had probably smashed them to bit by now! That commie… Occupied with searching, he didn't know England and Canada were outside listening on him. England thought it was only him. After five minutes, England came in with a loud _crack._

"America! Your greasy monstrosities are here." England exclaimed.

America scrambled to the front door, hoping that England didn't see him ransacking the bags. Luckily, he wasn't looking and just grabbed America's wrist and dragged him into another room. They sat on the chairs of the room facing each other. This was usual for the both of them, but they would usually talk. England had figured out that there was something wrong with America after twenty minutes of America munching on a hamburger. It was defintly a strange thing.

"Git, why aren't you eating or speaking?" England asked with a bit of affection.

America answered but slowly eating another burger. England's rage had tipped, thinking America had ignored him. He knocked the burger out of America's hand as he jumped on the nation.

"England!" Canada exclaimed, or tried to.

He did, somehow hear Canada. The older nation glared as he got off of America. The younger nation sighed and stood up. He knew it would be revealed somehow. The nation signed to Canada in the 'Mute Language'. Canada let out a noticeable gasp at the words America signed. 'I'm mute dude'


	5. Blind America

_**Anyone want a Beta? Also if you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Elemental America?**_

 _ **Royal America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Blind America**_

Ever since 1812, America was blind. He got use to it. America's other sense's were heighten when his sight vanished. It wasn't easy to adapt too. The first ten years were the worst, but after learning by this other senses it became easier. He now knew who the other person was by smell and the aroma around them.

Canada smelled like sweet maple and somehow had this shy aroma always with him. England, the grump, always had the scent of hot tea. His aroma was grumpy and annoyed nearly all the time. France had obtained the scent of roses. It wasn't surprising for him to gain a perverted aroma. The aroma was something that stuck around. It wasn't always the same but close. Right now, he was in the middle of another insane meeting with the G8. Everyone there had silently agreed that it was probably the most boring meeting in all times.

"Can we play I-spy, Germany?" Italy asked.

"Ja…" Germany replied. He was also surprisingly bored. His reply didn't shock anyone because they weren't paying attention.

"I spy something brown…" Italy started.

"The table?" Germany suggested with a bored tone.

"Yes! You're so good at this Germany!" Italy exclaimed, completely missing the bored tone.

"Thirty minute break." Was Germany's half-hearted answer.

Everyone had left, but America, who fell asleep. Canada, Russia, England and France all had the same idea, to prank him. Usually it would be Denmark, Prussia or America. But, Denmark and Prussia weren't in the G8 and America was asleep. The other nations had no real chance to prank any of the annoying nations.

Russia had left to obtain the animals. France tied a handkerchief around America's head. Canada had cried as he sacrificed a bottle of pure Canadian maple syrup. England was on the lookout. Canada and France nodded for him to start. Russia was ready too.

"America you bloody git, WAKE UP!" England shouted.

America instantly snapped awake. He looked around to smell England, France and… Canadia?

"Why did you wake me up Iggy?" America asked, groaning.

"Don't call me Iggy! It's break time." England informed him.

"Yes! More food! I'm starving!" America exclaimed, jumping up into a 'hero' pose. He started to walk to the doors. Russia was there with wolves. He was suppose to bring fake ones, but then America wouldn't get hurt…

The wolves lunged at America. Luckily, he had snapped out of his sleepy state and dodged the objecting coming towards him. Was it… a dog?

"Hey, who brought a dog here?" America exclaimed.

Unknown to America, the other nations had started to arrive.

"America, are you blind?" France questioned.

"N-n-no!" America denied, stuttering.

"Then, how did you move around normally with a blindfold around your eyes? How did you mistake a wolf for a dog?" Canada asked softly.

There were a few 'who's that' when he spoke up.

"There's a blindfold on my head?!" America exclaimed horrified.

"That proves it, Da?" Russia said as the wolves nipped at his toes.

"It proves what commie?"

"That you're weaker than me."

America lunged at him. It seemed like this blind thing didn't really matter. After all… America became one of the most powerful nations today.


	6. Royal America

_**Anyone want a Beta? Also if you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Elemental America?**_

 _ **Seer America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Royal America**_

How did Iggy not know? America had no clue how he didn't know. If he was that obvious, then what was England? How did he NOT know who the king of his nation was? Sure it was private and the public didn't know, but how did the nation not know? The Queen talked to England all the time! Still, America somehow married the Queen in secret. He did love her, but he also knew she would die. The Queen was human. A nation and a human wasn't a common combination. The nation didn't tell anyone. So no one, but the Queen's family, Canada and he knew. Canada was the best man at his wedding. America had made the other's promise not to reveal their marriage.

In the public, the Queen married the mysterious 'Alfred Jones'. They never saw him. The Queen was the public speaker and announced all important things. Most people thought he was sick or lazy sending her out by herself. The public was getting restless after a year of marriage. They wanted to see the king. America really didn't know what to do.

~()~()~()~()~

Who was the new king? That was a question that plagued his and his citizen's minds. England had almost passed out when the princess told him she was married. Instantly, he had asked 'who?' She wouldn't tell him. The princess had only said that it was a secret. So, England resorted to spying.

England had only found out that the man had blond hair and a tall structure. He only saw his back. That was the only glimpse. He was too busy to actually find out who the man was. The first ball was happening, the day when the King and Queen married. The king would have to show up to it. England would have to find out who the king was then. The bloody king has to show his face at least once, right?

~()~()~()~()~

The ball was coming in three days! America was in full panic mode. He would have to show his face to the world! How would he hide the fact that he was America? After a long five minutes of thinking, he found out a possible solution to this problem. A wig and contracts! That could work! He skimmed around for them. You never know what the girls did in his room. There! It was brown wig. The hair was straight and long. With a bit of cutting, it could fit him! America looked in his dresser and managed to find a clear box of green colored contracts. Taking the contracts out, he placed them in his eyes. It stung a bit, but his eyes quickly adapted to it. Looking at the mirror, there was only one thought in mind. 'This was going to be interesting'.

~()~()~()~()~

England was in the wild crowd, blending in. He, like the rest of his citizens was waiting for the reveal of the king. It was impossible not to be excited about figuring out the Queen's secret husband! Who was he, the mysterious man who stole the princess's heart?

The horns started to play. Everyone started at the grand doors. They started to open. There he was tall, green eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be nervous. The Queen was annoyed, but it didn't show. England could feel the annoyance in waves. It must be the king's fault. Did he change his hair? He watched as the pair greeted the crowd with a wave. They went on and danced.

Slowly, the others joined in. As the music ended, the royal pair parted and greeted more guest. Ten minutes later, the Queen pulled the king into a corner. She started to argue with him. England slowly tiptoed closer.

"Why did you wear the disguise Alfred? I wanted you to be you! I wanted them to see the man who stole my heart!" The Queen exclaimed as she threw the wing off.

"America?!"


	7. Seer America

_**Anyone want a Beta? Also if you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Elemental America?**_

 _ **Starved America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Seer America**_

At first, he had no idea what was happening. Dream and nightmares would pop up. Then, the same thing would arrive in the newspaper. He was only a 'pre-teen' at the time. America only figured out when reading one of Iggy so called 'magical' book.

He was a seer. In the book, it explained that seers were people who could dream the future. Sometimes prophecies would come out too. He wasn't sure if he'd say any. Overtime, the visions became more vivid. They came at night frequently. That was why, America won most of the wars and conflicts. He could predict all the moves the other side did. America never really did tell anyone. It was why he was so calm and laughed at any situation. He knew it was going to happen so why pay attention?

America was standing in the court room. It was the trial for Germany, Austria, Hungary and Belgium. He was there with his president, Woodrow Wilson. The 14 points were the document they had. America had used his visions to make it. The other countries just wouldn't agree to it!

"It's a totally awesome plan dude!" America exclaimed.

"You weren't affected as much." Bulgaria shot back.

"I was still a part of it and I don't think punishing is a good idea." America warned.

"Your bloody county was on the other side of the ocean! They killed hundreds of men and more! They should be punished!" England explained.

America looked at his president worried. If they didn't agree another war would occur. That was a vision becoming more vivid than usual.

"We can use the league of nations." Serbia concluded.

That was the only thing they agreed on. Then they spent hours comprising, arguing and planning. It took more time to publish it. America didn't agree on most of it. They put nearly all the blame on Germany! He knew it was a horrible choice. Visions told him, this was bad. So when they asked who was in the League of Nations, he declined.

"What? Why?" Serbia asked.

"I don't agree with most of this." America explained.

"It was your plan, America!" England exclaimed.

"I decline." Russia stated.

"You too, Russia?" Bulgaria questioned.

"Da." Russia confirmed.

"Why are you gits not joining?"

"This is not heroic at all!"

"I am occupied."

"But…" France stared.

Suddenly, America was glowing. An eerie green light surrounded him.

"Nations that fall, rise again. The choice you make can cause peace or war. Soon again will destruction come. Only the choices that are chosen will decide it."

It was silent for a minute.

"What was that?" France asked, breaking the silence.

"What was what?" America questioned confused.

"You glowed green and chanted something." Serbia explained.

"A prophecy?" America muttered.

"You can't chant prophecies! You're not a seer!" England exclaimed.

"Actually, I am." America said.

He started to leave. The president was walking behind him.

"In ten years, another world war will happen if you do this." America warned as he left.


	8. Elemental America

_**If you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Brothers of America?**_

 _ **Starved America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Elemental America**_

There are many elements, such as water, fire, earth and air. Sometimes there are others like chaos and light. Not many people could use them. But, there were people who could control them, and that included America. He was given this ability in an experiment.

They were testing the immortal power of the nations. The scientist injected acid in the first test. Then the scientist buried him, and drowned him. America was put through every possible death. It was only luck that helped him escape. After that, he hid around not trusting the government. The president didn't know anything about it. By the time he escaped, there was a new president. America had to convince the new president that he really did exist. The other president had forgotten about him, so he didn't help. After the experiment, he was distinct. Not as close as before. The others didn't see it. He seemed normal to them, but in reality, he wasn't. America discovered his abilities after nearly being shot in the D-Day invasion. A mound of dirt had been struck with a bullet instead of him.

A month later, he finally decided to figure out why it happened. His fear of scientist still didn't vanish. As a result, he had to find out how he got the strange power by his self. Most likely, it was a side effect from the tests. So far, he still hasn't figured it out. America trained along with researched about his abilities. Results were mostly fictional. Weirdly, the stories actually helped him control his supernatural powers. They took years to master.

Water was the easiest. He even gained a friend, Whaley! Fire was mastered with the anger from the wars and fighting. Earth was mastered by the strength and hard training of America. It took a while to master, maybe a few earthquakes. Wind was frustrating to use. It was everywhere! It took forever for his unorganized mind to mediate. He had to pool all the air particles together and then blast, make to do anything with it. Without a doubt, it was the worst of the four. America wasn't sure what he was going to use his abilities for.

His first thought about it was being the first real superhero! It wouldn't have worked. There was a large possibility that scientist would come… So the idea was shot down. There were no real plans in mind without showing the abnormal elements he could control. America's final conclusion was to only use the power in self defense. He didn't realize he was going to use it that soon.

It happened in a flash. A masked man had locked the doors and a started to rob the store he and England was currently in. It was the national bank. As much as it pained America, he couldn't do anything. That was, until the weapon was pointing at him and the bullet was shot. Like a reflex, he put up a wind barrier.

"Alfred?" England exclaimed beside him.

"What? You didn't know I was a hero?"


	9. Underweight America

_**If you want me the make this secret a real story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do a reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Brothers of America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **Villain America**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Starved America**_

He couldn't eat. Not a bite. The only thing he could do was watch. Watch as the other nations eat all the salty, sweet crunchy, soft and amazing food. America couldn't eat it. He could lick it, and taste it, just not eat it. His stomach was a black hole. If he swallowed it, the chewed up food would go nowhere! Even all the hamburgers he swallowed vanished.

So, he turned to liquid nutrients. They had to be injected. It was shot into a small spot on his ribs. Since he wasn't getting enough food, America was fairly skinny. If he actually ate all those hamburgers he tried to ear he would be as big as a sumo wrestler. So America used a pillow and strapped it on his stomach. It was all he could do. Either that or starve. He wouldn't die, just be hungry for a long time. So far, no one had found out. They just thought he was a fat, obese, food-loving American. Nothing would change.

The Great Eight meeting was starting. Germany had an announcement to make. They were mingling around, arguing, talking and laughing.

"Listen up! It came to my attention that we can actually get sick. We could possibly have diseases that were still not cured from the past. All of us will have a health examination for this meeting!" Germany told them. Choruses of groans were emitted.

"You will also have to show everyone your results." He added.

Another group of groans were emitted. A minute later, and they were being taken by doctors and nurses. America was led down the hall. They turned to a room filled with medical instruments.

"Strip down to your boxers." The doctor ordered.

He was already getting the gloves on. Using the instruments, the doctor poked and prodded. Nothing much was said. There was just a note on using the nutrients. No big differences from last month's check up. He had dreaded the results. America would have to show everyone all the things wrong with him. He left with the paper work in hand. They didn't let him keep the pillow. Now, he just looked like a stick. Groaning at what was to come, he went through the doors, seeing the rest of the G8 there.

England's health results were on the board. He was only about five feet tall, 150 pounds. Some brain damage and his tongue couldn't taste a thing. It did make sense, all the burnt scones must of fried his tongue.

"You _are_ delusional! There's no magic dude!" America exclaimed.

"There is magic! Can't your bloody eyes see flying mint bunny?" England asked.

He only pointed at the air next to him. The other nations in the magic trio could probably also have the same amount of brain damage England did. France had a normal report. Germany had OCD. China had an average report. Russia had a little bit of split personality. Italy had an short term memory and ADHD. Japan was also normal, and just a bit underweight.

"America, it is your turn." Germany declared.

"He's probably overweight or obese." England smirked.

Germany put the result on the board.

"98 pounds? How are you that light? You eat tons of that monstrous food!" England exclaimed in surprise.

"You can't eat Amerqiue?" France asked.

"No, I have to use liquid food, yuck!" America admitted.

"Well, at least you don't starve." England grumbled.


	10. Brother Of America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do a reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Agent America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **Villain America**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Brother Of America**_

If anyone figured out, they wouldn't believe it. Even of out of the mouth of America, they wouldn't believe it. No nation would believe that America was Russia's younger brother. They were 'enemies' in public, but Russia was just an over protective older brother. He was also an over protective brother to his other siblings, Canada, Ukraine, and Belarus. Canada was the youngest next to America. Ukraine and Belarus were the older siblings.

He didn't know that he a secret. Russia was keeping him safe until the exploration to the new land. America was forgotten and left alone there. Russia couldn't retrieve him, since he was busy with his work. When they were reunited, it was World War One. The meeting was awkward and weird. He didn't realize they didn't know.

England was the one to introduce the United States to the Soviet Union. They were surprised to meet each other. After pushing England away, they agreed and explained thing to each other. The Soviet Union explained to America that no one knew they were siblings. He also told America why he was left alone. They had forgotten him. America first cursed him and kicked him. How had forget a child, the brother of Russia in a mysterious strange place. They got out of the room together as friend. The nations never spoke of it again. America and Canada spent their time with Mexico, England and France. Russia stayed with his sister and the Baltic's. They barely talked to each other, only in World War Two and Cold War. After all these years the nation still didn't know Russia was America's brother.

It was a crisis. Everything was filled with cold winter air. It was summer! This work was done by General Winter. The General was born in Russia and was the general of Russia. He was now freezing the world. So far, General Winter has wreaked havoc in all places but Africa. He had also kidnapped Russia's Family. Ukraine was kidnapped first. Russia had gotten a note about the kidnapped first. Russia had gotten a note about the kidnapping during the world meeting.

Not long after that happened, the hail came. Belarus was taken soon after a quarter of the world was completely frozen. It was unexpected for America to be kidnapped next. He hadn't seen Russia as family for centuries. The nation was kidnapped by the frosty winds and carried off into a cave. Ukraine and Belarus were there. Unfortunately, General Winter was there too and he was tying the recently captured up.

"Canada's next!" General Winter exclaimed with a smirk.

For the nations, it was strange that America was the one kidnapped. Maybe the General Winter was just kidnapping random nations. That left them more paranoid than usual. It meant that anyone could get caught. The theory was disproven when Canada was kidnapped. A note was sent to Russia stating that he had to come back if he wanted to see his family again. It wasn't said out loud, but it was left on the table for everyone to read.

The next day, Russia returned with all four nations. The North American twins were instantly bombarded with questions.

"Yeah, Canada and I are Russia's amazing and heroic brothers!"


	11. Villain America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do a reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next!**_

 _ **Agent America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Villain America**_

He was never the hero. It didn't matter when he shouted it all over the world. This fact was real. America wasn't the hero. He never intended to be hero. The nation was actually the opposite of a hero. He was a villain. The America they all see today wasn't real. It was one big illusion. America had only shown his real self twice, the atomic bombs in the World War Two and the Cold War.

His villainous nature was first gained in the civil war. The splitting caused America to become a bit, insane in the mind. He would protest slavery and then love it. America was never the same after that war. He would shift into a villainous personality if things got too hard.

Luckily, that didn't happen a lot. His cunning and cruel personality was getting stronger after the years. It became more uncontrollable and sometimes he would lash out. He would insult someone or hit something at random times. To stop the weird episodes, America would commit crimes in the night. He was the famous thief and serial killer, Allan. America couldn't stop the villainous side, but he managed to hide it. Well, until now.

All the nations were at the bar. It was totally irresponsible, but after living for hundreds or thousands of years, they needed breaks. The only bad thing was that America had to get out. His villainous side wanted to commit a crime! He had stopped it for the whole week because of the meeting, but now it really wanted to escape. It really wanted to break a law. It really wanted to kill. With his drunken state, it was harder to control.

Right now it was on the edge. He was going t change into his villainous state soon! It could randomly pop up at any time! America could change personalities now! While most nations were drunk, others weren't and may remember America commit a crime!

Stumbling to the bathroom, he looked at the mirrors. The worried nation checked for any noticeable traces of villain America. The usual characteristics were slick brown hair, sharp red eyes and a sadistic, cruel grin. He could see that the cruel smile was on. Luckily the other features weren't. First, America tried to move his mouth. It didn't work. So then, he attempted to push the smile down. It didn't work. He started to panic. The villain had already taken over his speech! Not long after, his eyes started to turn red. The 'hero' side of America couldn't see. Feeling his hair, he could tell that the slick style was appearing. All the joints in his body seemed to move without his consent. The villainous America was in control.

Allan walked out of the bathroom silently. He glided towards the stash of guns left by one of the nations, (Probably Switzerland). As he picked one up, the nation carefully examined it. Nodding, Allan walked to the exit gathering attention from all the nations that decided not to drink.

"America, where are you going?" Germany asked.

Allan turned to look at him. He gave them a sadistic grin.

"I'm villain America, or Allan. What am I doing? Well, you're gonna see on the news tomorrow." Allan smirked as he left, leaving the nations stunned.


	12. Invisible America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic…(OO)**_

 _ **Agent America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Ghost America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Invisible America**_

It was ironic that the nation that could become invisible was America. He was the most out spoken, loud and unforgettable nation. America was the nation everyone knew about. It was even more ironic that his brother, Canada was unseen, ignored nation. Canada somehow wasn't the one who gained the ability. The ability was given to America by Canada and wasn't just an accident.

Canada was being ignored for the millionth, or more, time. America was busy do something for what was about the trillionth time. For some reason, Canada was feeling angry and envious. America was the popular and noticed person and he was the unseen brother. So Canada decided on that day to prank him. He immediately started his experiment. He needed to make America invisible. It took months, but he finally perfected it after testing it on a polar bear. The time had arrived for Canada to put his plan in action.

"H-Hey A-Alfred? C-Can you c-come to my h-house?" Canada asked.

"Sure dude! I always have time for my bro! When?" America replied.

"In an h-hour?"

"Sure!"

That was what it took for America to start his path of becoming invisible. The moment when America stepped in, he was drenched in blue slime.

"Great prank Mattie! Was that why you called me?" America asked, with a large smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Canada mumbled, a bit guilty.

"Can I just wash the slime off here?" America questioned. "I don't want go home wet and slimy!"

Canada just nodded. It only took a quick ten minutes and America came out, still visible. Canada internally sighed. It didn't work.

America was freaking out. He was invisible! The blue slime was probably from an experiment or something. He was positive it wasn't only slime. Other slimes wouldn't have made America invisible! It wasn't going to be hard to hide. He had discovered that for a short amount of time, he was invisible. The rest of the time, America was visible.

First America attempted to find a cure for it. Attempted, was the key word. Nothing had worked! It was only after thousands of attempts when he gained progress. He noticed that his invisibility was attached to his emotions. To stop the invisibility, he would have to ignore his emotions. If no emotions, then the invisibility wouldn't have anything to hold on to. The invisible ability might just fade away. So, he kept a mask on whenever he was near nations. America didn't want to be forgotten, unnoticed, and invisible. It was working, for now. The tactic had worked for nearly fifty years.

His luck wasn't on, it seemed. America didn't know why it affected him so much. Why did all the insults hurt? They were pathetic and uncreative. Dumb? He did make a great nation. Fat? It wasn't his fault. He had to work and fast food was the only option. Lazy? His citizens worked more than theirs! Self-centered? He wasn't! America was just getting pumped up and energized for the boring meeting! His country was also one of the most generous nations! These insults were used tons of times. Why now were his emotions coming out? Was he starting to believe them?

It was that second part of the meeting. The normal insults were being said. America was 'presenting' a slide about a giant alien fighting robot. He wasn't doing well. The insults seemed to get louder.

"America! You still need to pay me!" China whined as he interrupted the 'presentation'.

"I need it for-"America started.

"Your 'hero' robot thing? That idiotic idea would never work!" England exclaimed harshly.

More insults joined him and America started shrinking. His skin had started turning pale. It continued until he was no longer visible. No-one had realized this, but one.

"America?" Canada asked.

"What?" America asked quietly.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here, just… invisible."


	13. Ghost America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic…(OO)**_

 _ **Agent America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Ghost America**_

America was a ghost. You could also say he was a Poltergeist, a ghost that can move things. He wasn't alive, like everyone else thought he was. Somehow, he was a ghost and nation, a ghost nation. It was ironic that America was scared of ghost but he was one. A good amount of had passed before America got his fear. His real fear was not being able to save someone. You couldn't hit a ghost, and that really the only reason he was terrified of ghost. Now, America was a ghost and had nothing to worry about.

Since he was a Poltergeist, America could move things and hit the bad guys! Plus, going through walls and ceilings was a bonus. The only bad side was that it took an effect to move things! Gaming and texting all got harder to do! The weirdest thing of the ghost problem was that he wasn't sure how he became a ghost. America only remembered lying on a bed, ill from the Great Depression that was running through his nation. Next thing you know, he a ghost and instead of drowsily falling over the bed with his sheets, he falls through his bed. His rolled over to the side and stood. The fall didn't appear to be strange to America.

It only when a handshake was asked, when he found out. The hand had gone through America's waiting hand. Of course after that he started panicking. The people around him calmed him down after two hours. They tried to work it out and bluntly told him: 'You're a ghost'. That, freaked him out which caused even more chaos in the nation of America. Luckily the Great Depression had just started to end, but America was still a ghost. He didn't tell a living soul about this. All the people who had witnessed the handshake crisis were gone of the world. No one knew about his secret. If they did, they wouldn't have believed it. Everyone knew that America had a massive phobia of ghost. Why would America be afraid of ghost if he was one? But, all secrets must come to an end.

Right now, the FACE family was at England's house, with Romania, Norway, Japan and Prussia. They were doing some weird freaky ritual. England with the other members of the Magic Trio, Romania and Norway, called the F, A, C and their friends. America brought Japan, while France and Canada brought Prussia. They had gotten a message from England to come to his house with a friend. He got Japan to come, since they were best bros. France and Canada both picked Prussia. Canada called Prussia because he was his only friend (excluding Cuba). France got Prussia because he was in the Bad Touch Trio with him.

They all had no idea what the Magic Trio was up to. England had only told them when they reached the house. They were doing a magic ritual. This ritual included at least eight people. It was a cleansing ritual. America wasn't even sure what that meant! He asked but England just replied, "You probably wouldn't understand it." He turned to head down the stairs. Everyone followed him. The group arrived at a dark and gloomy looking room. On the floor was a white circle with eight symbols.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Japan asked.

"Of course, I used this on the Nordics." Norway confirmed.

"W-what does this 'cleansing ritual' do?" Canada questioned shakily.

"Well, it clears bad spirits, like ghost that are around you." England explained.

"G-Ghost?" America shouted worriedly.

He was a ghost!

"If you found a ghost anywhere near us, what would happen to it?"

"It would be cleared into the ghost world and the ghost can never return!" Romania informed him.

America started to panic. He could never come back? There was no way to avoid this!

"Um… I really don't want to do this." America said trying to exit from the room.

"We need eight people! Come on, you can stand on a circle, right?" England said as he pushed the nation to one of the ritual circles.

"Wait, before you guys do this ritual… I need to tell you something." America explained.

All nations turned to America.

"I'm a ghost." America exclaimed as he jumped into the wall.


	14. Agent America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic…(OO)**_

 _ **Merman America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Agent America**_

The nations probably wouldn't think he was qualified for his job. Too clumsy and dumb to be a secret agent. Well, his current occupation proved them wrong. In fact, America was the number one ranked secret agent in the U.S. He was strong, athletic, easy to talk to, and sneaky. The strong and athletic part helped him catch bad guys. His easy-going trait caused most suspects to lower their guard and made it easier to Integrate. Of course the sneakiness part of his personality helped. They were agents after all! America never really mentioned his job, so the nations never expected it. Even those it was a perfect part time job for him! He only did it to catch the villains, his main job as a nation was his top priory.

America first considered the job when he saw Iggy escaping from Germany. Sure it didn't look cool. (He got caught twice.) But it looked fun! So America asked to be included in a CIA mission. He actually saved them three times. It was a rookie mission. Simple, but somehow they nearly flunked it. If it wasn't for America, they would have probably gotten kicked out. Who would ask the suspect if they committed a crime? Yu would have to gather evidence and have real physical proof! After that, America was hired. He managed to save all the rookies, even those his self was also a rookie. Why wouldn't he be hired? He quickly became a pro. America didn't tell the others since he was a secret agent and he didn't want to get them involved. When you became an agent you would get enemies and they might harm your friends. Those were the only reason why he didn't rub it in their faces.

He never knew that his job was going to be revealed that fast. Somehow, all the female nations had dragged the male nations to the mall. They were scary when they all ganged up on them. So now, one female nation had at least six male nations following them, carrying bags. America was following Hungary. The other five were Austria, England, France, Italy, and Romania. They all had at least four bags. Most of them were huffing and stumbling around. America just held them all in one hand and followed the female nation cheerfully. Everyone was starring at them as they walked to the last clothing shop. Suddenly, as the group walked in, a loud piecing shot rang throughout the mall.

"Where did that awful noise coming from?" Austria asked.

"It sounded, like a gunshot…" America muttered.

Before anyone could say a thing, a loud voice came on the speakers.

"We have hijacked this mall and you are now our hostages! All we need is your money and CIA agent Alfred Jones. Yes, we do know you're here!" The speaker shut off and the screaming started.

"Who's Alfred Jones?"

"All the exits are blocked!"

"I'm broke!"

"All our money?"

America just pulled out a phone and started to call the CIA agency.

"Hello, Director? Yes, those guys here. I need you to come here."

He hung up and realized the other we're looking.

"What?" America asked.

"I had never seen you so bloody serious." England commented.

"There are citizens here in trouble… because of me." America replied. "I'm Alfred Jones, CIA agent."

"WHAT!"

Alfred Jones just smiled as he ran off into the mall.


	15. Familiar of America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic!**_

 _ **Merman America?**_

 _ **Jacket of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Familiar of America**_

It was only recently that America had started to believe. America had started to believe in magic. Well this one bit of magic, the magic that involved… animals. He had found out while camping out in the forest. That eagle he had as a child… was actually a familiar. Familiars were these creatures that bonded with you and protected you. His eagle, Freedom, was a black eagle with golden eyes. He was bigger than other eagles he seen. America had thought he'd lost Freedom when the eagle vanished while he was playing outside. It turned out that Freedom had gotten injured and had to heal. When the eagle finished healing, he came back to America to find out that the nation had stepped believing.

Freedom decided to take a break after what seemed to be the thousand try of getting America to see him. America had started to believe after watching 'Harry Potter' and glancing at England's 'spell book. Of course Harry Potter was just movie effects, but the plot was amazing. Soon after that he found Freedom. America first didn't believe in him. But when the eagle first started to communicate with moves he started to believe in Magic. He would flap, drive, and point at things. Then the eagle could faintly talk to America telepathy. It was fun attempting to guess what Freedom was telling him. After a few years, the bonding had reached up to the point when both of them could speak to each other telepathically with full sentences. They could also detect the others presence and emotions! It was absolutely amazing!

America still hasn't told the others because of all his claims that 'magic isn't real' would be false. It would be embarrassing if all those claims were not real. He had said it hundreds of times. Whatever he did, America would not say a word about magic. He would never going to willingly reveal the familiar he had, keyword, willingly.

It was the trio competition! Three trio groups, the Bad Touch Trio, the Magic Trio and the Awesome Trio, were going to compete to become the best trio of the year! They held the competition every first of January. Last year it was the Awesome Trio. The prize for winning the competition was making the other trio's do one thing they asked. The Awesome Trio made the other trio's give up their most precious thing for a week. England gave up tea. Romania had to give up a red blanket. Norway gave up his small plush. France had to give up his binoculars. Spain gave up a small real life bull. Prussia, who was part of the Bad Touch Trio and the Awesome Trio didn't have to give up anything. He alternated between groups. This year Prussia was in the Bad Touch Trio. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. This time, the Magic Trio had won. The Trio had decided to experiment on the nation with spells and charms. The five unlucky nations were going to be human experiments for a week.

England started with a magic seeking charm, to see who had magic and those who didn't. All the nations had magic, they were personifications of nation. The next was Norway and his troll familiar. He was casting the familiar seeking charm. Only three of the five had it. Spain had a baby flying bull with red eyes. Prussia had his Gil-bird, a yellow bird as annoying as its owner. They were surprised that America tested positive. It was less surprising that it was an eagle. But… there surprise grew again when the eagle cawed 'America' and nodded. It landed on his shoulders and started to preen his hair.

"Um, Should I Run?"


	16. Past of America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic!**_

 _ **Merman America?**_

 _ **Jacket of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Past of America**_

No one really knew about America's Life after the fight with England. They knew about the major things, such as the Civil War. But they didn't know about how he survived. After the revolution, he was disowned. The Americans didn't believe he was actually their nation! Even after all the fighting, he wasn't believed in. America attempted to prove it, he actually sacrificed his life for a general and was proclaimed a 'witch'. That was when the Salem Witch Trials began. People were killing each other. It was horrible. But it soon stopped. America was poor and living in the Forest. He managed to get a job shortly, but then the Civil War arrived. The nation became a soldier.

After a few months, he became an officer and quickly rose up in the ranks. Eventually, he started meeting with the president. He didn't want to tell the president about his secret just yet. He didn't want to be rejected again. So he kept it a secret. Halfway through the war America revealed his identity. The president believed him immediately. With all the proof he had, it wasn't something you could fake. So he joined the president up and actually got a house. America was still a soldier, but he was now also a politician. Then the supernatural came. Ghost, vampires, demons, they all came to America. This was the time of the Great Depression. In the history books, they cut out this part, because of the final step to the Supernatural's plan.

There were five steps to the supernatural's plan. Step one, invade America. The second was taking all the goods. Next step was to take charge of the nation. Fourth was to create an army. Last was to invade other nations by brainwashing his citizens and his army. The first two steps worked. The third was barely accomplished. America couldn't be killed and the supernatural was using his boss as a hostage… Fourth was already done. But the last was where the problem came. The master of this plot was chanting something that would make all humans because 'zombies'. America had lunged at him and caused him to say the wrong things. Instead, all humans in the U.S.A had forgotten about the supernatural, which included him. He had to start all over again!

The master of the plot had vanished with all the supernatural. No one really knew what happened, but America. This was named the Great Depression. America had convinced the president with the pictures he had, so it wasn't that hard to get into the White House again. This wasn't discussed much since World War Two had arrived. America never told anyone about his secret past. But, that didn't stop the other nations from finding out.

They were at America's house. America was out and the nations wanted to find some blackmail material. The nations consist of England, France, Canada and Russia. America's house was surprisingly clean. There was barely any stuff in it. It was also not as big as they thought… The nations looked through the drawers and storage areas. There wasn't much. His storage room was large but they couldn't find anything.

"I have found petite America's diary!" France declared with a smirk.

He had a leather covered book. Inside, it clearly stated that it was America's Journal. France opened it, ready to read all the dark secrets in it.

"Day one of the Supernatural Disaster? Ghost, Vampires? This is like America's Fantasy!" France groaned.

England stole the book.

"Wait, there are pictures here." England pointed out in the middle of the book. There were pictures of the supernatural beings strapped onto a table…


	17. Jacket of America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Merman America?**_

 _ **Tea of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **School Of America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Jacket Of America**_

It was embarrassing. How did his favorite jacket become a second skin? He would always be hot and sweaty. The washing was a pain! He had to wash the jacket while he was wearing it. America had never thought that wearing a jacket could cause it to stick on him. He had just worn the jacket and accidently fell into what seemed to be a car wash.

It wasn't a car wash. The machine he had fallen into was some kind of fusion device. It glued his jacket on to his skin! He hadn't realized it happened, until he got home. America was trying to take his dirty jacket off. The jacket wouldn't move.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he attempted to pull off the jacket that stuck on to him like a second skin. It felt like he was trying to take off his skin. This was only a decade ago. His secret was easy to keep in the winters. It was so much harder in the summer. Everyone kept bugging him. They all asked if he was hot or why was the jacket still on. America had lied to them by using the 'It's a gift from someone' excuse. But America knew it wouldn't last. They would be suspicious. Who would wear a jacket in the summer? Why was the person who gave the America so important? They were all questions that would come to the nations minds when they asked about the jacket. To solve this problem, they decided to have a secret meeting at Germany's house.

"Does anyone have any suggestions of how we are going to take America's jacket off?" Germany asked all the nations present.

"We could force the Jacket off while he's asleep or unconscious." Russia commented in a dark tone.

"We'll consider that." Germany answered disturbed.

"We can see him take off the jacket while he takes a bath." France offered with perverted intentions.

"Can't we just ask him to take the jacket off?" Italy asked.

"We already tried that! Of course he'd bloody refuse!" England told him frustrated.

"Why?" Italy questioned, still confused. After all, it was just taking off a jacket. How hard is that?

"We don't know. That why we're having this meeting." Japan explained kindly.

"Back to the beginning, are there any other proposals?" Germany questioned. No one answered. "No? I think we should go to a hot area. He'll take it off then. If it doesn't work, well we can use a plan b."

"What is plan B? Japan asked.

"One of the other plans we heard." Germany responded.

"So is there anyone who will volunteer a plan B?"

America had no idea why he was at the beach. All the nations had come blasting into his house and dragged him into a car. It didn't take long at all. They were at the beach, everyone had their swim wear on and America was in the middle of everyone with the jacket still on.

"America, take the jacket off!" Prussia exclaimed.

He grabbed at the edge of the jacket and pulled on it expecting for it to come off…


	18. Merman America

_**If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Unknown America?**_

 _ **Tea of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **School Of America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Merman America**_

They were at the beach. It was the F.A.C.E family with Russia and Prussia. There was one issue. America didn't want to get into the water. He just wanted to lay back and get his tan. Russia kept dragging him to the edge of the water, but he'd always run back. Everyone else was in the water. They had been trying to get him in the water since the beginning of the trip. America had a very big reason of why he couldn't touch the waves.

No one knew that America had a tail. Not an animal tail. It was a full merman tail. He didn't know how or when he got it. America had only found out about it when he was at the Olympics. He was practicing for the swimming event. Suddenly, a blinding flash appeared. His tan legs fused together and became a tail. It was dark blue, with patterned golden lines. He completely panicked. America splashed water all over. It took a while for him to calm down. Luckily, there was no one there to see him at that state. When he got out, the tail had vanished. So it would be an easy secret to keep. America just had to ignore it, right? It would be embarrassing if this was discovered. Since then, America didn't get into the water unless it was necessary. He discovered even drinking water would change him! That was why he drank soda all the time. America had to be cautious about his 'other self'.

That's why he would built sand castles, lie down and relax or literally activity that didn't involve water. But, he had let down his guard for this one bit. America had started to drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, Prussia had noticed. He smirked and walked over to a bucket that Canada brought. The sneaky ex. nation walked to the ocean, he filled the bucket in water. Slowly and quietly he tiptoed to America. Suddenly, America jolted up and drove out of the way of the splashing water.

"Good try, but you can't hit the hero!" America exclaimed.

Prussia just grumbled and went back to the ocean. America sighed. It wasn't that fun if all his friends weren't with him. So, he decided to walk to the very edge of the waves. He was careful enough so that the waves didn't hit him. He could see the small creatures coming towards him, recognizing him as one of their own. Even a whale came! If the nations weren't here, he would have sprinted into the oceans.

Meanwhile, Prussia had asked Canada to dump water on him. Canada refused at first. Then agreed when America had accidently stepped on him. Canada first grabbed the bucket and filled it with water. He just walked to America and poured the water right on top of him.

When he felt the warm water hit him, America immediately ran to the bathroom as fast as he could. The F.C.E and Prussia chased him. France and England were just bickering and confused and had just followed the other two. Prussia thought America had a dirty secret and wanted to expose him. Canada just followed America to say sorry. America shut the bathroom door behind him and waited for the tail to disappear. It would take only five minutes. He shivered as he waited for his legs to come back. Russia looked for the others, not finding them. His gaze went to the bathroom where he saw the nations crowds against the bathroom door. Russia walked up to them.

"What is this?" Russia asked curiously.

"The bloody git locked himself in the bathroom!' England exclaimed.

"I can get him out." Russia said.

He didn't have his pipe out, so he kicked the door down. Russia grabbed the stunned America and pulled him out.

"Commie! Let me go!" America screamed, he tail waving in the air.

"America!?" Shouted the others.


	19. School of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me! It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two! Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry! Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **Emotionless America?**_

 _ **Tea of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Unknown America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **School Of America**_

He couldn't believe that England did that to him! America was now an eleven year old boy with a mind of a 600+ year old person. It was all the magic trios fault! But that wasn't the most surprising part. What was more surprising was that right after that day an owl had arrived to his Virginian house. The owl had a letter with it. It was a Hogwarts letter! America had just been accepted to the magical school! But, would he actually go? It couldn't work, could it?

That was how America got to Kings Cross. He found platform nine and saw the wall. The eleven year old nation took a deep breath and ran at the wall. Through the wall, was the Hogwarts Express Train. It was real! America had entered the train quickly and found a compartment. His trunk was already loaded and he was ready. America didn't even tell the other nations but he was not turning back. The train took off after about fifteen minutes. The nation had fallen asleep halfway to Hogwarts.

He had woken up to the train whistle. America quickly changed with his 'superman skills' he jumped off the train. They all followed the grounds keeper to the boats. When all of the students reached the docks, they started to board on. America was placed in a boat with three other students. One had pale skin and black hair. Another had mocha eyes and brown hair. The last person was girl with dyed purple hair and blue eyes. None of them were American. America then caught a glance at the castle. It was big, beautiful and already seemed magical. The students landed and started walking up the stairs to the building. They had entering the castle. America kept looking around and kept asking questions. Suddenly, the doors opened. They were all seated.

"America!"

Chatting followed after the name.

"That's a nation!"

"Only a first name?"

"Who's that?"

America stood up and started walking.

"Its Jones, Alfred Jones. America's just a nickname!" He explained as he sat on the stool. Someone placed the hat on his head and instantly, he heard a voice.

"Oh, this is new. A nation? Well, it isn't my job to find out why you're here. It is my job to sort you. You aren't a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw… Your bravery is great, but your cunningness and ambition overthrow that. Your love of adventure is greater an all of them… You might be one of the hardest I have had to sort. I will allow you to pick."

America spent a minute before the hat shouted one house.

"England was in Slytherin… so Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table cheered as he jumped off the stool and strolled to the Gryffindor's table. It didn't take long for everyone else to be sorted. There were six new Gryffindors, four Slytherin, seven Hufflepuffs, and three Ravenclaws.

Magic came to America easily. He was acing every class, but potions. America was still clumsy and messed up the potions. It due to the fact that he was a magical being, made out of magic. The 11 year old nation also had good control so he was amazing at practical. The theory part, well… it was so confusing! He was still learning, but America wasn't as good on it as practical. It was fun, without all his work. He'd even made friends, but they weren't close. The nation knew not to tell anyone his secrets. So he was a bit lonely… but magic was exciting and new. America ended up as the third best in his year for Hogwarts. He was sent back home with tons of homework.

The spell had faded away during the middle of the summer. America was back to normal, but he still wanted to go back. They were mad because he missed all the meetings, but everything else was fine. Some of his friends, (Canada and Japan) did the work for him. So, instead of telling him he was there and alive, America started looking for a spell to turn him into a twelve year old. He didn't expect for England to burst into his office in frustration.

"America, You're here?!" He shouted, finally seeing him. "Wait, is this… Transfiguration homework?!"


	20. Emotionless America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **Multilingual America?**_

 _ **Tea of America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Unknown America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Emotionless America**_

It wasn't embarrassing, just… weird. America didn't talk about it, but he didn't really hide it either. Who would what to know anyway? It was just a switch… for his emotions. Well, actually a lot of people would want to know how to stop his talkative side, but didn't know how to. They also didn't know about his emotionless side, no one did but him.

America wasn't born like this. He just got this side of him after a bad president and a few injuries. His president wanted him to be like a bodyguard. He was turned into a soldier with some programming. Since this was America, the president caused all citizens, including his self to be alert and wary. This happened during the Cold War causing everyone to think that a nuclear war was going to occur. It was only a slim by chance that they managed to avoid it. By the time the Cold War ended, America was back to normal. They strange programming was still there, but inactive. America ended up stealing his president's computer and pulling up his files. He found out that there was switch to his emotionless program. The program was triggered by a sound, more specify, a scream. Luckily it was triggered by a real scream and not one from a movie or film. So he wouldn't suddenly lose his emotions during a horror movie. America also saw an image of his emotionless self in the file. He had never seen his self in the other form. America was thrown into a dark room in his mind while something else controlled his body. The picture on the file showed an emotionless, brain dead, solder. He had a stiff posture, no visible emotion on his face, and a strange glazed haze in his eyes. America couldn't believe that he was that statue. But he knew one thing. He was not going to tell anyone about it. They made him like that so that he would easily follow orders.

If anyone figured out, they could control him, and control the most powerful nation in the world. That was only one, of the million reasons of why America hadn't told anyone. It was just something in the past to live through, ignore, and forget. He had never thought that it was going to be revealed that quickly!

It was just another ordinary, average Sunday. He was with his closest nation friends. Japan, Gilbert, Denmark and that one other nation… Canada! America was with those nations strolling down the streets of New York City. They were going to a café for some lunch. It was close by the conference room. He knew it was risky, with all the dangerous people that his secret would come out. But he had done it before.

The nations reached the cafe quickly. It took a while to eat, but they managed to so it without create a major disaster (like last time). It started when the group started to leave… A scream was heard, a real scream. America's expression slowly changed. Instead of the familiar goofy grin, it was a still, emotionless face.

"A-America?" Canada asked nervously.

America didn't respond. He turned to where the sound of the scream was heard. Then the American ran towards it. He was super fast. The other nations followed him and attempted to stop and question him, but he didn't listen.

There, in the alleyway was a lanky man getting hit by another man. America suddenly appeared in between them. He held the man's fist in his hand. With a without any empathy, he flipped the man and pinned him onto the ground.

"Target acquired." America stated in a creepy robotic voice.

Then, the nation fell over and everyone started confused at the figure on the ground. The figure groaned and started to rise, startling everybody.

"What happened?" America asked.

"You… were like a robot! Awesome dude!" Prussia exclaimed with a large grin. "Why didn't you tell us?"


	21. Tea of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I kind of lost unknown America… So it's off the list for now, but to make it up to you… I'll try to do two Oneshots!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **Multilingual America?**_

 _ **Shy America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Tea of America**_

It never went away. America still loved tea. Not as much as England but he did love tea. Everyone thought that he only ate fast food and soda, with the occasional milkshake. They never knew that he would eat other types of food. His nation was full of immigrants and very diverse. There wasn't only fast food in the U.S.A! But, they didn't believe that, so America decided to hide his love of tea. He didn't stop drinking it.

The nation would bring his milkshake cup filled with hot tea. He brought it with him everywhere he went. It calmed him down. Whenever he drank it, the tea would clear his mind and frustrations. Still, no one had found out about his love of tea. Well, until this very day. It was the annual cooking competition for the nations. The competition was held on every October sixteenth. October sixteenth was also known as World Food day. It was held in multiple areas. Last year it was in Italy. This year it was going to be in America, the state Texas. It was going to be inside a restaurant. Everyone was there. Not even America was late. He was the host and speaks person for this year's cooking competition. Everyone was seated at the tables. America was at the middle table and looked around to see if most nations were here. He nodded and started to stand up.

"Welcome dudes and dudettes to the 2017 Cooking Competition! You have maybe three hours to make three dishes! Breakfast, lunch and dinner! Time starts… NOW!" America cheerfully exclaimed.

With that, everyone scrambled to get to work. They swarmed the kitchens and the storage room. Everyone wanted the best food and supplies. The cooking was just chaos, grease, oil and ton of other substance. There must be cuts and burns from all the rush, but they didn't care.

The tension lessens and everyone was finishing. America had finished making his fluffy pancakes drizzled in American syrup. Lunch was a bowl of hot max and cheese. A plate of salad was on the side. Last was the dinner dish. A barbeque seasoned chicken was there. His table was near the corner of the room. Barely any people came there and if they did it was for teasing. It was the testing stage. Everyone tested the other nation's food. They voted (not their own dish) and the nation with the most votes would win. America hated this part. Every time they came to insult his food and he would drink his 'milkshake' to calm his self down. But America never expected for him to actually do something. It was Russia. He knocked his table, spilling all the food on to the floor. Instead of the white drink splattering on the floor, it was a hotter drink…


	22. Multilingual America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I kind of lost unknown America… So it's off the list for now, but to make it up to you… I'll try to do two Oneshots!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Multilingual America has a drunken England and other drunk nations so watch out!)**_

 _ **Shy America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Alien America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Multilingual America**_

America could understand everything they say. Nearly everyone in his nation was an immigrant, even the Native Americans who came from Sibra, Russia. He wasn't going to tell Russia that. It would mean the first person in America was from that Commie.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that America didn't only know English. He knew almost every language, sign or holiday. The many people that immigrated here showed him this. The others didn't think that he knew how to speak that many languages. They couldn't speak that many languages. Only if at least ten thousand citizens or more spoke that language, then it would be implanted into his brain and he would know it. It didn't work like that for the others. They didn't know.

The nations would whisper small little insults in their language. He heard them everywhere. It wasn't because he 'only spoke English'. England was an English speaker too, but he was smart and was too occupied with arguing with France. It was just because they were jealous. America ignored them but then he had no one to talk too. Everyone was speaking in another language, even Canada! He couldn't talk to anybody without exposing his secret. So he talked to his self, doodled and shouted out random words. They expected him to be dumb, native and loud. So he would.

He walked through the streets of Toulouse, France. France was having his birthday party Last year France gave the nations costumes to wear. Luckily America was a cowboy. Japan was wearing a Japanese kimono and England was in a stuffy royal guards outfit. France had a blue coat and a brown shirt. He was a diplomat, maybe. That was last year.

America stood in front of France's house. The door opened and he saw France in a French maid outfit. He instantly covered his eyes and groaned. It must be a crossdressing theme this year.

"Wear this." He heard France say.

A piece of fabric was placed into his hands. Opening his eyes a little, he could see that it was a white dress. Hands steered him to the dressing room. America glumly wore it. It was humiliating, but he guessed that everyone was going to be in a dress. The dress was long, white and pale blue with long sleeves. He came out horribly embarrassed.

"Just like your colony days, oui?" France laughed.

They walked to the living room. Other cross dressed nations was there. England was already drunk. He was dressed in a nurse outfit.

"America is that you?" England asked drunkenly as he hugged America.

"Get off old man!" America exclaimed.

He was pushed back and bumped into Canada. His twin was in a white polar bear jacket and had a short white dress.

"Sorry dude!" America exclaimed.

He walked around looking at all the people. America placed the small gift he got for France at the massive fancy table. Over time, Canada and he were the only ones not drunk. People was swaying and talking in hiccups. Somehow, there drunken minds kept thinking he and Canada were girls. Now the drunks were flirting with them with their own language. Worst of all, he knew what they were saying! America could see the Canada having the same problem as him.

" _Stop it already! I'm in a dress because of you._ " America complained holding a tipsy France.

" _You talked in French…"_ France said.

"You're not drunk?" America asked.

"No." France answered.

"Come on! Really? I revealed this secret because of this? America whined.

"Spanish?" France questioned.

Suddenly Spain came and grabbed his arm. "Of course it is!."

" **You two get away from me."** America growled.

"Chinese? What other languages do you know…" Spain asked.

"I'm Multilingual! I know all the languages!" America exclaimed get blurting out one of his biggest secrets. "I know what all of you guys are talking about, so don't tell ANYBODY!"

 **BOLD –** Chinese

UNDERLINED – Spanish

 _ITALICS_ – French


	23. Alien America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA or VOLTRON FOR THIS ONE ONESHOT)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I kind of lost unknown America… So it's off the list for now, but to make it up to you… I'll try to do two Oneshots!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Shy America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Alien America**_

America wasn't sure how nations were made. He was sure that nations were at least human. The nation knew that he wasn't human. He had been on the first U.S. rocket to the space. After accidently taking off his helmet, America realized he was breathing on the moon. America quickly placed his helmet back on, and made a mental note to find out why.

Coming back, he searched for possible reasons. There was a possibility that it was because he was a nation, but the other nations didn't say anything about it. If it wasn't because of his nation abilities, then there was a chance that he wasn't human. It was a small chance but it was possible. Shortly after the space incident, his skin started turning into a pale purplish-white shade. America's blue eyes started to change into a bright violet color. The blond hair on his head slowly changed into white silky strands. The ears on his head gained sharp tips and bright purple marks appeared on his skin. He panicked and instantly hid it with blushes, wigs, contacts and tan. It was nearly impossible to not be curious about the changes, but he tried.

After a month with the features still on him, he decided that he was going to figure out what happened. With his personal lab and all the files about earth life, he had started to experiment. He compared his strange DNA with other nations, humans, animals and even plants. After a long hard time of testing, he found his answer. America was not from this planet. Only half of him was nation! His DNA didn't completely match the species that the others had. So, he was the strange one. Questions flooded his mind. You couldn't really blame him for being curious. Who wouldn't be? After new information came out, he discovered that he was a type of alien. America was an Altean. It was strange and he wasn't really sure how to deal with it so, he hid it. So America still hasn't told or showed anyone since that day.

He was in a lab with all the other nations. They or really America, had found an Alien! She/he or it had a giant gray head and a small gray body. The alien also responded to Tony and for some reason curses a lot. He also called America, 'Annoying Altean'. Luckily, the other nations thought 'Altean' was an alien curse word. That was the first hint that America was an alien.

Tony started living with America, and everything seemed normal. His secret wasn't revealed, until that one day. It was a day during the Vietnam War. He had offered to fight, but he wasn't prepared for this to happen. America wasn't even sure who it was, but he knew the person was an enemy. The battlefield was just a mess. The longer he was on the field, the more control he lost. Halfway during the fight, the spray tan started to peel off. The purple marks were getting more visible. No one noticed his strange new appearance. They were all too occupied with the fight, but near the end was when he was revealed. America was running out of energy when a sudden surge of power ran through him. His blond hair turned white and his eyes turned purple. They seem to glow with power as he packed all the energy he made into a last punch. America took deep breaths as the other nations fell to the ground tired.

"America?" Shouted an awfully familiar voice. "Where are you, you bloody reckless idiot!?"

"Here Iggy! Look! We won!" America exclaimed cheerfully, like he didn't just fight a battle.

"America- wait, who are you? No, what are you?" England asked, staring at the purple tinted, white haired figure.


	24. Unknown America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Shy America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Unknown America**_

It didn't seem to be possible, but it was. America was unknown, to his nation. He wasn't like the others, who had leaders of nations as their bosses. America was his own boss. He actually had to build business, work hard and make his own money. The nations got money from their boss and got houses, food and literally all they need to live and more. America didn't have that. He had to buy his house with his own money. He had to survive on his own. Unlike the others, the leader of his country didn't know him. America was unknown…

All this started when England left. There wasn't really a leader at that time. America was also 'too young' to be a leader. He was a soldier, but not an important one. It was after the war that America had a leader. America tried to talk to the president about him and the other nations. Needles to say, he didn't believe him. In fact, he sent America to an insane asylum. America was just a teen, becoming a young adult. He also had just gotten out of the war. Who would trust someone randomly? He knew he needed to convince the president but it was hard with no proof. The president wouldn't even see him.

America decided to send a letter to Prussia. He helped during the war and everyone else was occupied, so he didn't have much of a choice. The letter would take months to be sent so America focused on living. He needed food, shelter, and probably some clothes. He couldn't die, but it was uncomfortable without food. The young nation quickly gained money by opening a trading stand. He would steal some crops and plant his own. America stayed that way for a year. By that time, he had brought a house, and expanded his small trading stand. When he got a letter from Prussia, his heart soared. Prussia was coming! It would take a while, but he might be able to convince his president!

After that, no surprises came for a while and it was dull. Prussia wouldn't arrive anytime soon. It took a long time, maybe months to get to America. America could only wait and build up his trading business. He began to employ other people to work for him. This continued on for some time, but he was hopeful.

The hopeful façade shattered when another letter arrived. It said that Prussia couldn't come because of his 'unawesome boss'. Everything got worst after that. The Civil War was starting. By that time, America was living like a normal human being, working hard, living, surviving. Other nations didn't worry about that and worked for their boss. America worked for his self. So far, he was living. It was a struggle, being a young man who for some reason didn't grow up. He thought he was doing alright, being an unknown nation.

That was until the Civil War actually began. America thought he was going to be split in half! He gained multiple headaches and barely could get out of his bed. His business was still standing, and he was making money but, he was frustrated. America wanted to help his people. So, he joined the Union Army. It was hard, but worth it. Their side had won the war and finally he was able to speak with the president. This time, he actually believed America. The president actually listened to his story and believed it. It didn't last long. His president showed him the world meetings and he finally saw other nations. But the next president…. He kicked him out.

So now, America had to came back to his business, that now turned into a wagon and trading center, tell the workers that he's the bosses son.(He wasn't ageing) Then use that money to buy tickets to the meetings. It just cost him a lot more money. This continued for a very long time. The nations still didn't know or forgotten about his lack of boss. America didn't tell anyone again because he really didn't think they would help. They didn't help before. It was also embarrassing. What leader didn't believe in their own nation? He'd thought it would never change.

It was the first boss meeting. Apparently, the nations were too immature and got nothing done so they proposed a boss meeting. Surely the bosses were more mature. The next day, everyone but America brought their boss.

"America! Don't tell me you forgot to tell your boss!" Germany exclaimed.

"No worries, I can call him." England's boss said cheerfully. He pressed in numbers.

"Hello? Yes, President of America? Didn't America tell you to be at the boss meeting? What do you mean who's America?"


	25. Shy America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Omega America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Shy America**_

America wasn't actually a loud outgoing person. That was just a façade for the other nations. In reality, he was a shy book lover. It was unbelievable, but it was America. He was different when the nations left. America would hide his face in his jacket and would stumble and stutter. Public speaking was his moral enemy. America was a stereotypical basket case, not that he would admit it. He still had his pride. It was just hidden. The nation always had this side of him. When England was around, his fear vanished and he was striving to be his best, but when he was gone America was a coward. Instead of joining the army, he joined as a drummer boy. That's why you never heard the name 'Alfred Jones' in history lessons. His bravery shown through when he talked back to England on the battle field, but that was the only one. The rest of the war was hiding in the back after drumming for a bit. Prussia tried to help him gain confidence, but it hadn't worked. He was still a coward.

Overtime, he only got a little bravery. America now could hold his façade for up to six hours. After that, it just shatters. He puts his hood up, takes some notes to read and goes home. At his house, he finishes his work, eats food and sleeps. It's a truly dull life. America was an anti-social and shy person without his façade. His only real friends were Denmark, Canada and Prussia. Tony was also included in his small friends group. They were the only ones to know about his shyness. Everyone else thought he was a loud, obnoxious, outgoing social person, but they didn't. That was why he was more comfortable with him.

They didn't figure out all at one time. Prussia found out during the revolutionary war. He was soon confused when he found out that America was a drummer boy. Prussia first yelled at him for being a coward, but then clammed down and actually helped him. He was his first friend. Denmark had figured out when he joined the Awesome Trio and went through the initiation. They had to reveal all their secrets and his shyness was one of them. Canada was his brother, he already knew everything. They were twins after all. Their only differences were their personalities and some parts of their appearance.

So far, they were the only ones who knew. It made sense that he was shy. One of the biggest fears was public speaking… The others helped him with that problem, but it only improved his façade. His façade helped him with normal stuff like presentations. Without their help, he would have been like Canada, soft and unheard. Instead he was loud, and unfocused. America did actually try to speak better, but he'd always end up rambling about some hero. He did have a real well written presentation but the nerves and shyness got to him and he'd mess up. That was what happened on meeting days. Normal days were dull. America was always cautious and made sure that no one was around when he'd 'turn into his other side'. But he wasn't careful enough…

It was an average day. Nothing really important happened. The only event America had was a small sleepover with all of the other nations in his house. It wasn't a big deal because he would usually sleep while they were there. This time it was different. Instead of the usual hang out until everyone is drunk and passed out… Germany had made a schedule for this sleepover. They were doing typical sleepover games. First thing on the list was truth or dare. All of the nations started complaining, but Germany wouldn't budge.

"America, Truth or Dare." Germany asked, turning towards America.

"Dare!" America exclaimed. The hero isn't a coward!

"Go to the town and get ping-pong balls for our next game." Germany said.

"Sure! That's an easy one." America said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Since America left…. C-Canadia! You go next." Germany declared.

"Ok, Truth or… Dare?" Canada questioned.

"Dare." England quickly answered.

"Um… rob a one dollar store?" Canada said.

"That's illegal! But… I did a lot worse than robbing a bloody one dollar store." England left too. This time the other nations followed him. It didn't take long to find to find the nearest dollar store. England jumped through door bumping into a hooded brown figure. The figure was knocked down and was softly saying sorry…


	26. Omega America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR GALRA (VOLTRON)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Mafia America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Omega America**_

In the year 2015, aliens invaded the Earth and sprayed a chemical all over the world. They mysteriously vanished soon after but not without leaving a mark on humanity. The chemical they sprayed made all humans have secondary genders that are separated into three categories. The categories were alphas, betas and omegas. Alphas were at the top. They were usually the leaders in the world. They made up about twenty percent of the population. Betas were at the middle. They are normal average people. The beta's made seventy percent of the population. Omega's are a bit weaker and smaller than the regular person, but were only a bit lower than the omegas. They made up ten percent of the population. With this, the nations also had secondary genders. Most of them were betas, but some were special. England was an omega, along with North Italy. Russia and Germany were Alphas. That was common knowledge. Other nations sometimes hid their secondary gender. For example, America was an omega. He never thought it would happen, but that was what he was. America thought he would be at least a beta, but no, he was an omega.

The nation didn't look like a typical omega. He was big, a leader and a super power nation-a stereotypical alpha. There were also some traits that made him an omega. He took care of his family, his emotions were open, and America was easy to talk too. The omega instincts were a bigger percentage of his personality and that was probably why America was an omega. Of course, the nations didn't know! Due to the stereotype of omegas, if he was one, they wouldn't think he would be strong enough to be America! England wasn't a superpower nation and neither did the North Italy! So to hide his secondary gender, he wore scent blocks. They were a new invention only American's have. America didn't think that he would get caught. But looking around in the tank he didn't think this would happen either. It was what seemed to be a normal day. America was just chilling on the couch and watching T.V. when the news came on.

"Strange ship approaching! Just above of New York, the same ship that made the human race gain secondary genders! Watch out!" The reporter exclaimed.

His phone started to ring. America picked it up and immediately heard England's voice.

"America! Get to the New York State building!"

"Ok, Dude! Be right there!" He answered with a bit worry crawling into his voice.

He nation jumped into the city. America walked into the building.

"Here!" England said.

He was at the lobby with Russia, Germany, and the Italy brothers. They were doing roll call.

"All the other nations are coming. This is a world problem!" Germany informed him. Soon enough, all the nations had arrived.

"This meeting is –"Germany started.

Suddenly, the building shook. Screaming was heard. All the nations looked outside to see a giant gray and purple ship. It was the Galra, the alien race who gave them the secondary genders. A bream appeared and coming down it was a furry, purple, humanoid alien.

"Greetings all people on Earth! We have come for all the omegas. The alphas will be collected later, on a different ship. Betas will be left alone. All omegas follow me." The alien ordered.

Some omegas started moving but America and England stayed back.

"You defy me? Well, it doesn't really matter…"

With that, the alien threw a pellet onto the ground that released a strange sweet smelling smoke. America started to feel dizzy. Then he heard words and the feeling of furry hairs picking him up.

"America? You're an omega?" was heard from an unknown nation. The others said similar comments. The next thing America saw was the glass tube he was stuck in and the smirking face of the Galra.


	27. Mafia of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE VONGOLA**_

 _ **(I don't know much about the Mafia so, sorry if it's inaccurate.)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **Female America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Mafia America**_

What some people didn't know was that America had a mafia. He was also the co-head of the mafia. It wasn't like his petty gangs that beat innocent people up. He had the kind of mafia that helped people, similar to the Italian mafia group the Vongola. No-one really knew about his mafia because he didn't want to go to the dumb mafia meetings and he didn't want to sit there and do nothing, like the nation meetings they have. Instead, his partner went to the meetings, and did so with a nation beside him. Since they didn't have a nation beside them, they weren't considered a mafia nation. Mafia nations were the groups that were acknowledged by their nation.

America's mafia was acknowledged, but the nation didn't want to go and had too much work to do. They had the least amount of vacation and didn't have the time. So he never came to the meetings. His partner reported that it was all about shipment of riches, trading and violence. There was really no use going, but all mafia had to go. His mafia didn't really steal or commit crime, so it was really no use except for the information given at the meetings. America's mafia was kind of like the underground police. They stopped all crime underground. His group would call the police while they apprehended the criminal. That was also a factor of why America didn't go to the meetings. His mafia wanted to be invisible. It was hard sneaking up on others if you were a majorly known group and if you had a big known group, they'd stay away from you. He'd never expect the mafia to change. Overtime, crime lessened and the mafia had shifted its principles. It wasn't as bad anymore. His partner reported that the Vongola had changed the mafia. There was still violence and trading, but with better intentions.

America decided he was going to the next mafia meeting. America didn't want to be seen just yet. He had to make sure that his partner was right. It was his third partner, so he wasn't exactly sure. (The first had died and the second had retired). To get to the meeting, they had to fly to Italy. They had to find where the meeting was be hosted. It was the Vongola house/mansion. America was wearing a large jacket and sunglasses as a disguise. His partner had a nice formal suit on. They were escorted to the large meeting room. The pair was seated near the middle of the room. They we're that important. America could see ton's of people wearing fancy suits, simple dress and other fancy clothes. Everyone had a bodyguard at the back of their chair. America took that position for his partner. He could also see the two nations closest to the host, Russia and South Italy. A nervous feeling gnawed at him as the meeting when on. He couldn't help but regret and worry about coming to the meeting.

The meeting had started off with the new information. Then the information on rich areas and loaded banks were said. Each boss had stated an area. After that they started to purpose ideas. One talked about invading the police department. Most agreed with that. There were also other statements similar to it. But, the problem came when the two nations and the Vongola boss stood to explain their idea. They were going to change the mafia! The trio's idea was for them to help and not destroy. Nearly everyone started disagreeing. Violence started. HE tried to leave the room and was pulled back. They started to pull guns out…

"STOP!" America shouted, his hood falling back revealing the nations face.

"AMERICA?!" The two nations exclaimed.


	28. Female America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Angel America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Female America**_

America was going to tell them eventually. He didn't expect to be revealed by accident. The nation thought they would have figured out soon. America was always found in a white dress during his colony days. How did the nations not figure out that America was a female? That was the real question. She used a wig, (America didn't want to cut her hair) and she did have a deep voice (it was fake). It wasn't that hard to figure out. There were dresses and high heels in the back of her closet. Her voice also raised an octave when she was scared. So, how did it take them that long?

It all started when she was being raised by Native America. Native America always made her hide her gender because he wanted her to be a strong leader that was ready for anything. Most Native American woman picked plants, clean the homes and cooked. Native America didn't want that life for her, so he made her wear men tunics. He gave her hard jobs, like hunting and scouting. America almost thought she was a boy.

One day, she was secretly playing in the flower field. America suddenly turned small! Her hair turned yellow, and her skin changed into a lighter color. She had no real clue why this was happening. she usual had dark hair and skin. America was also supposed to be an adult! The nation attempted to yell, but didn't succeed in gaining anybodies attention.

Despite the incident, America was calm. She tried to figure out why she had become a kid again. It could be because of the flowers, but she'd been here many times before and it never changed her appearance. There was a chance that it was the work of magic. She knew about Native American Magic, but she'd never seen this. The invaders might also have a part in this.

America wandered around the flower field trying to figure out how this happened and how to reverse it. Then, she saw the three strange figures in the distance. Their skin looked similar to her current skin. They also had bright yellow hair, like the one she had. America curiously stepped forward. Immediately, they started to fight, or at least two of them were. The third was quietly staying in the back. How would she stop the fighting? America started to tear up.

The two other nations instantly stopped fighting. They talked for a while. The green eyed one suddenly looked at her with a creepy smile. America paled in fear. The other offered something on a white circle that smelled really good. She slowly walked towards it. Suddenly, she heard crying and turned around. The scary man looked sad and defeated! America couldn't help but comfort him. She walked towards him. America lived with him for the rest of her childhood. All that time, he didn't know America was a female. Along with the rest of the nations that came. But it didn't last forever.

It was the 31st of March. Tomorrow was the 1st of April, also known as April fool's. America was very cautious. She was not going to be fooled again! Then, the day arrived. America looked into her closet to see that everything was gone but a white dress with black outlining it. Furry white bear ears and a white choker were placed on her drawer. Next to it was a stack of photos, blackmail photos. A text message was on her phone. ..

When America started walking into the park, she could hear fighting. America stepped out of the bush she was hiding in.

"Who are you?" England asked annoyed.

"I'm… America."


	29. Angel America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **It will take at least a year or so for new fanfic because I'm writing two!**_

 _ **Maybe I should do an reactions Oneshots too? If you want you can review and chose what secret America will be hiding next! Maybe a Harry Potter Fanfic, Kuroko Teiko Oneshots? Or the Trio Competition Fanfic! Also I Am Horrible At History and don't really pay attention to it, so I mix things up, Sorry!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Angel America**_

How did this happen? He didn't know. America didn't know why he was sent to earth. Why was he, the angel of joy, sent to earth? He didn't find out until all the wars had start, the Civil War, World War One and World War Two. The angel was sent to lighten the mood, ease the tension and help all nations. Of course the nations didn't know that he was an angel. They thought he was America, the nation. That America had died after most of his people were killed. Most of the Native Americans had been killed. There were too many deaths. He was the replacement for the newly decreased nation. Without America, the world would have stayed the same for a long time. It would have been boring. The determination and hard working of the country helped the world. That was the reason why America was sent. Honestly, it wasn't bad. Only the insults and pretending hurt. Angels are very sensitive. Every insult, even the smallest insult would hurt him. On this planet, America learned that humans could be cruel and unforgiving. He couldn't resist a flinch at every insult. Overall, America loved his job.

He loved the job to make everyone happy and loved on Earth. It wasn't a chore, just a fun job. But, America did want to return to his home. He just wanted to see his other friends and family again. The angel knew that he should stay, but the longing of his home and the want to return to his angel form… It was tempting. His angel form had feathery white wings and a halo of light surrounding his head. America would always wear a toga and sandals. He would always be happy and content. On this planet, America could feel himself fading. It wouldn't be a problem if he was fallen. He would just not see his family again. A fallen angel couldn't get back to heaven. America was afraid that he would become on fallen. All the insults, sins and wars were tainting his purity. He thought he would never see them again, but there was a chance.

It was the fourth of July. Like usual, it was a grand party. The nations were doing what they wanted to. Food was being eaten, the fireworks were going off. It was midnight and America was outside. He was awake, and watching the night skies. The angel wasn't sure why he invited the nations to the party again. Each time they got drunk and talked. Luckily they refrained from insulting him, but they ignored him. As he watched the stars, he wished for a way home, to heaven. It was idiotic, he realized, but he was tried, tried of taking all of this. Suddenly a beam of light was shown on the angel. His jacket was pushed off by the white wings growing from his back. Light surrounded his head and he started to float. It was the time! He was going back! The drunken nations didn't see the angel, but they did see a bright flying figure.

The nations remembered the figure the next day. They also discovered America was gone. After hours of searching the nations started to leave. Suddenly, a vibrant figure flowed down on to the lawn. The white wings were easily the first thing seen. The golden halo of light was second. The blue eyes of the figure gave them away.

"America?!"


	30. God America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **Thanks For 100+ Reviews!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do a Reaction Oneshots When I get 200 subscribers or 200 Reviews!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Native America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **God America**_

He didn't think he was going to stay here that long. He didn't think he was going to be America that long. He also didn't think he was going to keep this secret that long. After all, Apollo was a very bright and open person. It was hard to keep this massive secret. But he attempted to, America didn't want to be found and forced to return to Olympus. If someone kept repeating his name, it would attract attention. A lot of people said America so that would be better. Apollo knew he was going to be found, but he didn't think it would take that long. Apollo first arrived on earth when he decided to see what human looked like. The God always rode his chariot around the earth. He brought the sun and light around the world. It was just getting… boring. The horses attached to the chariot could do it themselves, why did he have to ride it? Sure he took some breaks, but they were short and he could never keep his self occupied.

Apollo decided, he was going to take a break, a long relaxing break. His horses still ran, but he wasn't on his chariot. The sun still rose and brought light into the world, but the God wasn't there. Apollo was disguised as a blond haired, blue eyed child. He wandered the mysterious new world, never staying anywhere. It was amazing finding out how much the human race had evolved. From cave homes to wooden homes and villages! Apollo, now know as America, stayed there, exploring the beautiful human world.

One day, while the disguised god was exploring the fields, he saw three strange beings there with him. They weren't human. The beings were stronger than them, but lesser than a god. America curiously walked towards them. He had never seen a species like them. It ended up with England becoming his guardian. He was staying with him now.

After a few years or so, the French and Indian War had begun. America got to see the usual peaceful human world in war. He didn't expect for war to happen this early. In his mind, the human world was a clean and beautiful place. America was usually watching from above. He did have his fair share of wars, but he seen one in the human world. It was different on land. No magic, just weapons. America didn't fight because his human form was apparently 'too young'. He was a drummer boy for the army. America saw the death, injuries and destruction caused by this one war. It was small on the god's scale, but there were a lot of deaths that could never be revived. God and Goddess among other things were immortal and it never affected them that bad. He couldn't laugh at the humans puny wars after that.

Soon, more conflicts started occurring and chaos seemed to bloom. Wars began and America didn't want to just abandon the world he lived in, so he fought. He fought for freedom and he fought for independence. America fought for what he believed was right. The God never thought about revealing his self the whole time. He was too occupied. America had to meet with other people, make alleys and do a bunch of paperwork.

Every time he thought about leaving or giving up, he'd say in ten years. It would be ten more years until he would go back to Mount Olympus. But every time, he procrastinated and stayed. America could never seem to leave. After being on earth for so long, America didn't think his secret would be revealed. After all, he had kept it a secret for thousands of years.

They had to go to another building. The nations were supposed to be having a meeting at England's building, but it was currently occupied. Everyone else's buildings were being used today. Well, except for America's. Since everyone was there, England just used one of his private planes for the nations to use. He was a gentleman after all.

There was a slight problem with that for America. His planes always flew low so he wasn't noticed by Zeus. America was suppose to go back but kept procrastinating and he kind of angered Zeus. He hid from him ever since. He didn't know how England's plane worked, but it would surely gain Zeus's attention! As he was being forced into the plane, America sighed. He already knew that his secret was going to be revealed today. He was right. Halfway to America, a sudden thunderstorm appeared and a strange man stood in the plane screaming "Apollo!"

America just shrunk down into his plane seat.


	31. Native America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 200 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Small America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Native America**_

America wasn't as young or new as the nations thought he was. He wasn't born six hundred years ago. America had actually been alive a thousand years ago, maybe even farther back. The nation wasn't sure since it was hard to tell time. He was actually the original America, Native America. America did have dark skin, black hair and looked like the normal Native American, but then the pilgrims came and his appearance changed. After wandering for five hundred years, things finally started changing. The more invaders came and grew the younger and more different he got. He tried to live with a tribe, but they didn't trust him as much anymore. So, America left.

He left the tribe and started to explore. That caused a few rumors. Soon, America was taken in by another nation called England. England was usually gone for a meeting or something, so America had a lot of free time to his self. He could learn about the intruding nation. He could sabotage plans that try to harm his people. It was the perfect place to spy. America was also starting to grow, finally! He wasn't a toddler anymore! As he grew older, he started to believe and think new things. He believed in freedom. America fought for the invaders freedom and his people's freedom, but by the time it was over, most of his people had been killed. The remaining amount was just too small!

So America finally accepted the invaders as his people. The Native Americans and the invaders, now citizens, would work and live together. He thought all the violence would end! But, it didn't end. There was the Civil War, a war with his nation against thereselves! It was just tons of work! America didn't have the time to explain to the other nations about being Native Americas. He knew they were also busy. Everything was just one massive mess. As the world went on, some of the Native Americans began to lose there traditions and joined with the other America. Other's kept their traditions and America made sure to keep a place for them. The future became brighter for all of them. There were still dangerous things, such as crimes, but it could be ended easily. Paperwork was also dangerous. But the future was better. The world was evolving rapidly and with it came more work. It almost made him forgot about his secret, keyword, almost.

It had killed more than five people. The only thing each person had in common was there heritage. They all had Native American ancestors. They also knew that the murder… wasn't human. It was something supernatural. On all of the bodies, there were deep claw marks which were obviously the cause of death. Each body was surrounded by large amounts of destruction. America was called in to investigate. He did know everyone and everything in the United States of America. The claws and tracks did seem familiar to him… There were many supernatural beasts around. .. But America still didn't know what it was. Suddenly, a text showed up on his phone. It was from his alien friend, Tony.

Tony: Nations r here

America stared at his phone in horror. It would take him forever to clear the house again! He waved to the other detectives and drove home. It took a quick five minutes before he saw the front of his house. It wasn't a mess yet, but he could already hear the loud music. America slammed the car door open, ran out and unlocked his front door.

"What are you guys doing here?" America asked.

"Waiting for… WHAT IS THAT?!" England shouted, pointing to a figure behind him.

"Native America…" The Wedigo slurred.

"Native America!?" The other nations exclaimed.


	32. Small America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and/or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Small America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **States of America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Small America**_

He didn't want to admit it. America didn't want to admit he was a small nation but he was and still is. The nation was only five foot tall and weighed about a hundred pounds. He'd been hiding this since he was a colony. In the beginning, he had been growing fast… well at least faster than England. Then, he just stopped.

He had stopped. America had stopped growing after the French and Indian war. The colony just didn't grow. But America wanted to grow; he wanted to be a hero. He wanted them to look up to him, but that couldn't happen if he was short! The army for the revolution wouldn't accept him because they thought he was a kid. Just because he is short, doesn't mean he's a kid! It was also annoying that he had to look up to people. It should be the other way around! So, after a few years, America decided to finally do something. He started out slowly.

The first thing he did was use blocks of wood to make his self taller. America stuck small pieces of wood on the outside of his shoes and put the shoes on. He could feel and see the difference. It did make him taller, but it looked weird. His shoes were wobbly and unstable. America took the shoes off and looked for another pair of shoes. He spotted some brown boots. They're shoes, but they would work.

The colony looked at the block of wood and then the boots. He stuck it on the boot. With a bit of work, the blocks of wood looked like a part of the boots! It also made him taller. America practiced walking and proudly showed off his height to England. Every time England went away, he added inches to his height. America also grew his self, but it wasn't fast enough. He wanted… no, he needed to be taller. The colony started to use stills. It gave him five inches in height. America practiced and practiced. This was the hardest.

Soon after, America joined the revolution. He fought with the slits, feeling confident and strong. With the nation improved his machines for height. America was now taller than other nations. His slits were metal and on the ends of it were fake rubber feet. He was lucky that his feet were small. Otherwise his long pants wouldn't have hid his metal legs. Metal detectors were never a problem because he usually skipped the line. Even if he did go through one, he'd tell the people he was disabled. So far, no one had figured out. It had been thousands of years. America couldn't believe that today his secret would come out!

They were all stuck in Germany. After the meeting, the nations went out for food. It ended up that all the planes were stolen and they all had to buy a plane ticket. The second part of the meeting was in America for some dumb reason. Why would one part of the meeting be in Germany and another in America? No one knew, but it was ridiculous. They all had to buy tickets and sit with all the normal people until the nation's private planes were found. All the nations had to drive to the airport and buy tickets. They knew through all the procedures without stopping. It did take some time and the lines were painfully long. Nothing went wrong until the metal detector…

Germany went first, no problem there. Then it was England. Some of his almond butter was taken. Then France, and then Canada, and then China, and a whole lot of nations went through with no problem. America was the 2nd to last one. He first handed over his papers. It should have let him through. Instead, they told him to take off the metal slits!

"Well, I'm staying in Germany." America muttered.

"Am- Alfred! What's taking so bloody long?" England shouted.

"Umm…" America started.

He felt a push. The nation was pushed right into the metal detector…


	33. States Of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **British America?**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **States of America**_

These States were driving him crazy! Every day after work he had to take care of them. (They were all teens.) America couldn't ask for help from his nation friends because his states are a secret. He wanted to keep them safe. The nation hadn't seen other nations have this type of problem. He also wasn't sure if they would take his states away. America didn't think they would, but he didn't want to take chances. All the states were unique in their own way. It was hard since his physical body is nineteen. All his state's looked younger then eighteen and he was usually mistaken as their brother. But all of it was worth it. The state's first appearance was after the Revolutionary war. It was first thirteen kids. They all were toddlers. Then more just started to appear and he ended up getting fifty, with a capital.

Virginia is the oldest and most responsible. Texas is like a stereotypical cowboy who loved guns. Hawaii was a small adorable girl. Alaska was a small scary buddle of scarfs. New York is a mini America. California is a movie star and made clothes. Delaware is smart and a bookworm. Maine is cold and a lone wolf. Nevada is a gambler. Washington is sporty. Kansas was a stereotypical country girl. Arkansas is a farmer with a deep southern accent. Ohio is a tiny politician. Idaho is an outside girl. North and South Carolina are similar. They loved sports. Georgia is a party planner. Maryland is a mini Canada, forgotten most of the time. Mississippi is a builder and created messes all over the house. Missouri loved to cook and was their tiny chef. Rhode Island wanted to take over the world. Vermont is an amazing artist. Arizona is an explorer. Louisiana is her partner. Montana is a singer. Wyoming adored nature. North and South Dakota are tricksters. Tennessee is an author. Kentucky is engineer and occasionally worked with Mississippi. Florida is a dreamer, but when he is awake he is a hard worker. New Jersey is a gangster. Indiana is a tech person, or the man in the chair. New Mexico is an animal lover. Oklahoma is a neat freak. Colorado is a painter. Oregon loved sea creatures. Wisconsin made all the desserts. Alabama is a soldier. Iowa loved and does 'magic'. Michigan has a band and lives for music. New Hampshire is have a lot of interest and can't seem to stick to one girl. Connecticut is a business prodigy. Last is D.C., who was just a baby.

America knew every single one of them. So you couldn't call him a bad dad, but he wasn't always there. Honestly, he didn't really know how he kept fifty one kids a secret. But today, America knew the secret would be revealed because there was simple, one day meeting, and the states had booked the room right after them. So during the meeting, America was in a constant worry and panic. He didn't talk due to the fear that his voice would give him away. The nation tried to keep low and stand down, but it didn't work. Instead it just caused everyone to worry about him. It was very unusual for America to stay quiet. It was more unusual that he would stay quiet the whole entire meeting. When the meeting ended, several nations walked up to America to ask him what the problem was, but then the doors slammed open.

"Dad! They're coming!" Virginia shouted.

That was the only warning they got before fifty other kids came running into the room.

"What is this?" Germany exclaimed.

"So… um… these are kind of my kids." America explained sheepishly.

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	34. British America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY (For this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **British America**_

It made sense. There are a lot of American actors with British accents. People started selling fish and chips in restaurants. British bands started coming to America along with immigrants. British items have started to gain more popularity.

Apparently, the British 'obsession' was affecting America, the personification. He started making scones and drinking tea! He'd usually drink ice tea, but he occasionally drank hot tea. America also noticed that his accent had a little lisp to the ends of his words. His citizens loved British stuff so much that it was changing the American Personification! Of course he wouldn't tell a soul! He'd never tell even his closest friends. How embarrassing would it be if his citizens liked another nation? There were plenty of American lovers, but the British obsession was also popular!

So he did everything he could to stop it. But British citizens started coming to America and the Beatles started getting popular! It would not stop! After a few years, it died down, but America would still occasionally drink tea and cook British food. It never really ended. America would still be part British. He'd never thought that this secret would be revealed because of snooping nations on a movie night!

The F.A.C.E. family plus Prussia and Japan were at America's house for the movie night. They first had to choose a movie. The problem for the nations wasn't picking a movie. It was which movie version to watch. Everyone wanted the movie more there nation. There were small differences but it was there. So, in conclusion, they watched all of them. The nations were watching the American version of Toy Story, the Japanese version of Zootopia, the French version to Toy Story 2, the Canadian version of Cars 2, and the British version of Toy Story 3. Prussia didn't get a choice because no one made a Prussian version.

In all, it was about en eight hours or more watching. Everyone made thereselves comfortable on the couch as Toy Story started to play. There was a lot of complaining throughout the movie and they nearly changed it! Halfway through Toy Story, America stood up to get popcorn. When he returned, the movie had ended, but he started to munch on the popcorn anyway. It was Japans turn. Zootopia started to play. Again, complaining began.

"Stop, Dudes, this is a movie night! Relax and stop complaining." America exclaimed.

"But," England started.

"Nope," America said as he flopped back onto the couch.

The complaining wasn't as loud but it was still there. When Toy Story 2 started, the nations started to get hungry. America offered to get more popcorn. The other nations nodded hesitantly and America stood up once more. He didn't notice the nations murmuring.

"Canada, make sure the wanker doesn't put any bloody grease or anything like that on the popcorn and if he does, get us something else. " England muttered.

"Ok…" Canada whispered.

Canada nodded and followed America to the kitchen. He watched America get a packet of popcorn and place it into the microwave. While America was waiting, the nation decided to fill up a milkshake cup with tea, unaware that Canada was at the entrance to the kitchen. Canada's mouth opened wider as he continued watching America make tea. The shocked nation slowly and quietly walked out of the room. He ran to the others.

"Canada? What's wrong?" Japan asked.

"I think this America is a robot or a clone and the real America got kidnapped." Canada stated bluntly.

"What?!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Canada, what gave you the idea that America had been replaced by a clone or bloody robot?" England asked.

"He's making tea and putting it in a milkshake cup." Canada answered.

"It might be some other drink, are you sure it's tea?" Japan asked.

"It might be… no, I know it is!" Canada said, hesitate at first.

The nations followed Canada into the kitchen. America was sipping his cup and opening the microwave door. England calmly walked in and took the cup.

"Yes, it's Earl Gray." England confirmed. "But why are you drinking it?"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	35. Earth America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY (For this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots?**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter , but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Earth America**_

No one knew or thought about it. Who would think the first personification was Earth? It was Gaia, the first personification. Gaia was still alive, but isn't as powerful. Gaia had turned into Native America, who turned into America. So basically, America was the weaker version of the Earth. The nation never told anyone because no one would believe it, who would? He told the first of the nations, but they all seemed to vanish. They had started to split apart. Somehow, all his friends had vanished into younger, new nations. Those nations started to take land. He noticed there was one unclaimed piece of land and decided, it was his. Gaia changed their name to Native America. After a short amount of time, Native America was shorten to just America. America wandered around the land, watching his people build on his land. He proudly watched the world grow. His land was amazing.

This was the 3rd generation of nations. America decided not to tell them this time. He didn't know if they would split again into smaller nations. The nation wasn't going to take another chance. He was going to keep a secret this time. This was his new start. The old nation shifted his appearance into a small child's. It wasn't as dangerous as the old days, but it was still dangerous. Compared to his old life, this was a promotion. The way the other nations handled him was hilarious. They treated him like a child, ha! Gaia was usually called 'Mother Earth' by the other nations. He mothered everyone. Now he was just America, who the others thought was a child. Gaia could never fool around without a nation being concerned, but America could. It was like all his massive responsibilities were gone. He still had a super powered nation to help, but it wasn't as big as the earth. America loved this life because he didn't stand out or have all the responsibilities of the world. After thousands of years, he didn't expect that his secret would be revealed by aliens.

All the nations were gathered in New Mexico. It was the first sighting of the aliens. They weren't like Tony. The aliens looked different. These aliens had pale skin, pointed ears and vivid eye colors. Their hairs were black and they wore simple robes. The nations didn't know where they were now or who they were. The only reason they knew about the figures were the craters they left. It was creating a lot of chaos in the earth. The aliens weren't really doing anything, they were just there. But the people were scared. They wanted to know why there were aliens here. The nations were there to figure out why. America even brought Tony along to help. They had sent a signal at the aliens to contact them, but the nations weren't sure if it worked. So far, it had been an hour after that signal was sent. Everyone was growing nervous. What if they didn't come?

Suddenly, a loud, deafening sound blasted in their ears. A large ship appeared above of them. It lowered down to the ground. All the nations tensed up and looked at the ship. The door slid open and three figures came out. All of them had slick black hair, pair skin and pointed ears. The trio stepped towards them.

"Which one of one is the personification of this planet?"

Were the first words from the aliens. Chatter erupted.

"What planet personification?"

"We have a bloody earth personification?"

"I wonder what they look like…"

"Does that mean we have a parent?"

"STOP TALKING!" Germany shouted. "Sorry, what do you mean by planet personification?"

"There is a personification for every planet. After all, Earth is a place with living beings on it." The alien said.

"Yes… then they are unable to make it…" Germany said.

"Not true, I'm Earth."

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	36. Work of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY (For this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Work of America**_

This was like an unknown secret, if that was a real thing. It wasn't really a secret, but it wasn't known. No one thought about America overworking. But if you thought about it, it made sense. He was a superpowered nation. There was a lot of work for nations, more for superpowered nations. America was also probably the strongest nation and that title came with a lot of work. Actually, a lot of Americans overworked. They were a very quick and busy nation. America had one of the worst traffic which wasn't a good mix. America attempted to be happy all the time because he didn't want to be an old man like England, but that was so hard to do! There was so much paperwork and his co-workers were sometimes just jerks. It took nearly all his energy to keep up a peppy act and when he wasn't around the nations, he just collapsed. His expression just falls and his positive posture slumps down. It's like a multiple personalities.

America started hiding his glum expressions after the first nation meeting had started. Everyone was talking and then Germany silenced them. (Like usual, but they didn't know that yet.) They all grumbled and complained. Germany, the strict nation he is, took charge of the meeting. The meeting was just… dull. America had no problem with it because it gave him more time, but all the nations started complaining. He pretended to complain too.

When the second meeting came, pranks and clubs started forming. America was getting irritated because now, he couldn't do his work, but he didn't complain like England. He didn't want all his work to be drawn on and ruined. So America kept his façade up and he glumly did his work at home. It was a sad, tiring life. America wasn't even have time to play games! Germany would just take them away. He didn't have the time to do it at home. There was so much work! This was just miserable. It was the worst after a general election and right before one. There was campaigning, T.V ads and then teaching the president about nations.

There were a thousand of other responsibilities and work. Even worst, right after the election, the world meeting was coming up. He attempted to do all the work before the meeting, which completely failed. They just returned the work with a sticky note that said: Try again… or did it say: Do it again? America wasn't sure, his mind kept drifting off. It was fortunate that he couldn't get sick. Otherwise he would have missed the meeting due to sickness or a sleeping coma. By the time the meeting came, be was barely conscious.

It was just the day after the election. He was dead tired, just like a zombie. America stumbled into the meeting room with a small, tired smile. No one really seemed to pay attention to him for the first time. He wasn't as loud as usual. America slowly stumbled to his seat, wincing as he sat down. Everyone piled into the room. Germany, as usual, took charge of the meeting. America just kept dozing off. He wasn't awake enough. The nation forgot his policy because of that. He had brought his work along to the meeting! America was dully doing it while England was taking along about tea. Then it was China's turn, he immediately focused his attention on America, who was asleep.

"America! When are you going to pay the debt?" China shouted, startling America awake. All his papers flew in the air, covering the nations.

"America!" The nations complained.

England picked up one of the papers that had fallen onto his head.

"Honestly, you should stop… wait, this is work?"

America didn't answer due to sleeping on the floor.

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	37. Deaf America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY (For this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Deaf America**_

He had forgotten what his friends sounded like. It had been years since he heard his brother's soft voice. America's hearing had been taken during the First World War. He wasn't sure which battle it was in, but there was a bomb that exploded next to him. Debris had hit him in the ear, causing his ear to be damaged. America thought it was numbness, but no. He couldn't hear a thing. It was permanent. Everything was on mute. He nearly cried, but he was a hero. The deaf nation hid the fact that he couldn't hear. America didn't want to show any weakness. He started to read about sign language, but that wouldn't hide his secret! There was only one other option, lip-reading. It was hard to learn, but he managed to do it in a short year. He was smart.

America practiced every day. He also practiced talking with Tony. America wasn't always sure if he was right, so he had the words, I'm a hero, as a backup. That's why he had an oblivious act. It would cause suspicion and worry if he didn't do the act. That's why he was called an idiot. America also used the oblivious act when someone called out to him. He obliviously couldn't hear them, so he pretended that he ignored them. It was a lonely existence. America was thankful that he couldn't hear the insults because of the act, but he still missed them. No one would ever know that America was deaf, or so he thought.

America, Canada, England, Russia, Prussia and France were going to a haunted house. They were trying to find out who was the bravest. The last one in the house would be the winner. They had chosen a prize if they won. The losers were going to be given a punishment from the winter. It was a dangerous bet. That was why only a few nations dared to do it. There would be a lot to regret if they loss. America knew it would be a risk, but it was just so tempting! This was a great chance to get his debts paid! As the path began to darken, he could see the nations start shaking. There must be some noise… America couldn't hear it and smiled at the fact. He was going to win. All he had to do is find a place to sit down and sleep. This would be a piece of cake.

He cheerfully skipped down the road. It was only moments until they reached the haunted house. It was a large old house with webs, cracks and holes. The wood was dark brown and the roof was black. It looked similar to a Victorian house. They entered the building with determination. Fear took over when the other nations started hearing things. America just smiled and went deeper into the house. The others started to spread out too. America had already found a creepy bedroom to sleep in. He slowly sat on it, checking if it was comfortable. America was asleep as soon as the pillows touched his head. The next time he was conscious, he had woken up in a room with other nations. They all had their hands to their ears… America copied their movements and tried to lip-read.

`"Screaming?" America muttered.

The other nations suddenly froze and turned to him. They started to rapidly talk at each other.

"What?" He asked, confused.

America attempted to lip read, but they weren't facing him! Then they stopped talking. He started at England's lips seeing them say, "America, you're deaf?"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	38. Continent America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DISNEY (For this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Continent America**_

America wasn't simply a nation. He was a continent, more specifically, North America. Canada and Mexico were his sons. Mexico was in his rebellious stage, which is why he hated America. Canada was just aloof. Because America was a continent, he took over the main area of North America. It was like the living room in the chaotic house called North America. Canada lived on the second floor, with all the bedrooms. Mexico took over the basement. It was like his man cave, or something similar. It was alright. So far, no one bothered Canada or Mexico that much, which was America's doing. All the attention was placed on him. He didn't want any hostile attention on his sons so he took the brunt of it. He didn't want to reveal that he was North America because questions would be shoved onto his sons. The continents weren't known so if one was revealed, others would quickly found. It would cause attention, a lot of attention, which was horrible.

America knew that if he acted like an idiot, he would attract attention. But… people would overlook him and not get interested in him. It was the perfect cover. There were of course many other reasons, such as work and so. But being protective, was the first. America was overprotective, which is why they called him mom. That's why America was referred as a female. America, Mexico and Canada were the only ones that knew this secret. They didn't expect that there secret would be revealed by a party!

It was the fourth of July. No one but the North Americans and some continents were coming. It was a private celebration. America was so busy with preparations that he didn't realize his friends were going to actually participate in his birthday this year. They'd usually ignore them, but today was America's 500th birthday. It would be special. The nations didn't like him but they weren't going to miss his 500th birthday. It was like being 18 or 21 for regular humans. America didn't really think that the nations were going to doing anything. They never did so why now?

That was a question he was going to ask himself when they nations randomly surprised him. But before that, they were having fun, watching fireworks and eating. Antarctica was bundled in coats on the coach watching T.V. He was joined by Canada, who was drinking some liquid. Europe was calmly sipping tea, while glancing at the fireworks. Asia was quietly reading on the chair, ignoring everyone. Africa was talking with Mexico. They seemed to be playfully arguing. He could see that Africa was winning. South America was drifting around, talking and interrupting other little groups. Australia wasn't here because he was a continent that thought he was a nation. America wasn't going to invite someone who could reveal his secrets. In all, it was pretty calm. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Guys hide!"

The continents all scrambled to hide, but the door was broken in by Russia. All the nations shouted happy birthday at America. America just stood in shock.

"Who are these people?" England questioned.

"We're continents of course!" Africa exclaimed proudly.

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	39. Reflexes of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Reflexes America**_

Despite the fact everyone thought he was clumsily, America wasn't. He wasn't the wobbling, tripping nation they thought he was. It was actually the opposite. The nation was fast and graceful. His reflexes were more than impressive. America could dodge bullets, jump across buildings and do other supernatural tricks. It was like everything was in slow motion for him. When something was thrown at him, America could see it arc through the air slowly… It was like dodging a slow ball. He was similar to the flash, or that was what he thought.

America had these powers since he was born. It was similar to the strength he had. America was just born with them. They didn't realize that he had two powers instead of only strength. He could have told them, but then the wars and conflicts started and it was just chaos. Anything he said would probably be used against him, so he decided to not tell them that time. He had tried to tell England but England was never paying attention to him or was just gone.

After the conflicts, he still hadn't told anyone. It just wasn't his number one priority. The fact that his reflexes were extraordinary had just drifted from his mind, until the Cold War. It was full of strategy and planning. Not the brute force and power he was use to. It was the power of intelligence. He thought about all his resources, his reflexes were one of them. That was the first time in forever him thought about his reflexes and not his strength. America decided on that day that his reflexes would be a secret. It would be his secret weapon. He looked for his chance to use it, but it never came.

Well, until now that is. America would probably regret it later, but everyone knew America wasn't the most patient person. The reason why America finally used his reflexes was… a baseball game. It was just because he wanted to win a baseball game. There were numerous reasons why he wanted to do so, but the first was because he wanted to show his heroic abilities. A lot of people had strength, but did they have strength and agility? Most people with strength were slow because of all the muscle weight. Fast people were usually skinny, or not as bulky as the people with strength. They didn't have all the weight so it was easier. America was both strong and fast. It was just a fact and today, it would be shown.

Everyone was there. They were in fact part of the game. It was all the nations in North America, South America and Europe were on one team. Asia, Australia and Africa were on the other. America's team was on offense while the other team was on the defense. America was picked first to bat. HE heard a snicker from his team and the other but ignored them. All he had to do was focus on the ball. With a crack, the ball flew and he ran, dodging the other team with flips and tricks.

"Home Run!"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	40. Singer America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **Also, I don't really know how people become artist and get famous so this may have inaccurate facts. (Only for this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Singer America**_

It was exhilarating. America was just amazed. He knew there were stories like this, but he didn't imagine it would happen to his life! The nation was a famous singer at night and a normal businessman in the day. It was just like something you'd find on T.V. Strangely, it was just like what were on the shows, but with less drama. No one knew about his secret identity, _Mr. Jones._ If they did, it was just cause unwanted chaos. People could start staking him and find out that he is a nation. America also thought about telling the other nations, but he didn't want them to insult his music. They insulted his way of doing everything else. He also wanted free time without his nation responsibilities.

America first considered becoming a singer when a producer offered him a job. He had seen the nation sing at a café. (America was there as a favor.) At first, he was hesitant. America was a very busy nation. Then the producer said it would only be in the night. The nation immediately agreed. It would be a once in a life time deal. The job would be fun, and it would only be for a few months. He would only become a small singer.

That theory was disproven when he sang in the middle of Times Square in New York and reached the news! America quickly rose to fame. He was dubbed _Mr. Jones_ by the media because his producers had shouted, "Mr. Jones, let's go!"

Mr. Jones was everywhere. He was on commercials, T.V. shows, and more. The singer was probably becoming the most famous singer in America. He was also infamous for only doing gigs at night. At first, it was tiring. He had to do a lot of work and do all these meetings. America also had to act cheerful to make sure nothing was going to give him away. After a year or so, he got use to it and was able to do it easily. _Mr. Jones_ was not only an American star, but he was an international star too! He was at his prime.

One day, the F.A.C.E. family with the addition of Germany and Italy was carpooling when they hear a familiar song come on the radio. It was the song, _Heroic_ by _Mr. Jones._ Unlike the other songs the nations had listened to, they didn't argue this time. When they played other songs, there was always a complaint. It all stopped at the sound of his voice on the radio. The nations actually stopped there constant arguing and started humming along. America just stared in shock and worry at the other nations. When the song ended, the nations then started to complain. It wasn't because of the lyrics or the tune of the song. It was because the song had ended.

"Encore!" France exclaimed.

"We're already at the meeting, Frog…" England grumbled.

"But that song was really good~" Italy whined.

Other nations also started to complain.

"Stop, if you all act like the mature people I know you are, I will give all of you tickets to the next _Mr. Jones_ concert." Germany comprised.

With those words, everyone stopped talking. They exited the car without violence and proceeded to the meeting room. Everyone was extremely confused when the Italy and the F.C.E of the F.A.C.E. family walked in the room quietly. Germany explained the situation and the other nations were quick the others examples. That meeting would be the one and only real meeting. Everyone was focused, writing, presenting, and participating. America attempted to distract the other nations, but it ended up with him tied to a chair with a gag. They finally untied him at the end, but America was just dreading the concert. The day the nations drove to the concert, everyone was there but America. They didn't realize why until a familiar blond haired, blue eyed nation stepped onto the stage with a large energetic grin.

"Presenting, the one and only _Mr. Jones!_ "

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	41. Mysophobic America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **Also, I know that you can get illness, disease and infections from other things and not only germs, but this is coming from America's child-like mind.(Only for this Oneshot)**_

 _ **(Only for this Oneshot)**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Princess America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Mysophobic America**_

Mysophobia is the fear of germs. That was what America had. That is why he always wore gloves and a big, bulk, germ-shielding, jacket. Wearing that was only one of his habits. America had a lot of precautions. He had cleaning sprays in every pocket and in every drawer in his house. His house, as a result, was now 100 percent germ free. Hiring people to clean his house every week caused a massive dent in his bills, but it was worth every single penny. All the money America wasted for junk was to clean his huge house. Every single time he saw the bill, the nation cursed his younger self for making such a large house. But his younger self didn't know that America was going to develop mysophobia. America wasn't born with the phobia. He wasn't exactly sure when he developed it, but all the illness, disease, and infections terrified him. America's mind connected them to one thing, germs. Illness, disease and infections are caused by not staying healthy, and not staying healthy means germs. Only a piece of that was true, but America's terrified and scared mind came up with that. That is how two hundred years ago, America developed mysophobia.

This fact wasn't heard by anyone except the presidents. There were multiple reasons why this was a secret, such as it would be a weakness and that it was embarrassing having a fear of germs. It was usually a fear of bugs or something you could actually see. Germs weren't one of them. All of these thoughts were caused by America's low self esteem. That and his paranoia caused this to be a deep dark secret. He didn't think that secret would be dug up in two hundred years.

They were in England for a meeting. The only problem was that they didn't have a place to hold the meeting. The room that England had reserved had been taken. So they had no meeting room, which Germany was furious about. All the nations, like usual, started complaining. They ended up in a temporary meeting spot at the park nearby. Since England was always the gentlemen, he offered his house. It ended up his house was too small to fit all the nations. So they end up searching for another place to hold the meeting. France's house end too much stuff in it. Germany's house was too small because of all the work and shelves cluttering the house. Italy's was too chaotic. There were items all over the house. There biggest houses were on their own land so there wasn't a lot of choices. The other nations had a similar problem, every other nation, but one.

America had a summer house in England. It was a massive house made in the 1800's. (Most, if not all of his homes from the 1700's or older were huge.) This house hadn't been used since 1805. America had nearly forgotten about it. The house was dirty, old and uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing. They walked in, hearing creaks from the old wood planks. All the nations sat down at the makeshift table, except America.

"America, sit down! This is your bloody house! We have to start the meeting now!" England exclaimed, tired of all the work they had to do.

America refused to answer and simply started at the old, dirty table.

"I can't!" America shouted and his hands flew into his pocket to retrieve his number one cleaning spray.

"The Hero will defeat those villainous germs!"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	42. Princess America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **Warning Disney Princesses (Only for this Oneshot)**_

 _ **Forgot who suggested this but Thanks!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Princess America**_

America was a literal Disney Princess. Animals loved and surrounded him. He was attractive and no one could resist him. Of course this was kept a secret. America never used his irresistible charm on any of the nations. No one would trust him. It also ruined his strong appearance. Strong nations wouldn't have small animals surrounding them! Unless they are saving the animal, then it would ok. But that wasn't how animals acted around him. Since he was a colony, small animals came to him, the sun always shined (Unless he was sad or angry) and no one could resist him. His charm worked better as a colony but it still functioned now. Small animals littered his homes. The sun always shined wherever he went with the exception of war or disasters. When there was depression or war it was always gloomy and dark.

It was like a superpower, but an embarrassing one. He did use it for good. America modeled for Walt Disney's movies. He thought America was a perfect innocent princess model. The nation had just sighed. His blond hair and large, excited eyes were featured in Sleeping Beauty. The animals that surrounded him inspired Snow White. His welcoming brave attitude gave Disney the idea to make Ariel. He inspired other Disney characters but princesses were the number one.

Eventually, America just started to live in Florida. The Disney employees had started to call him 'Princess' every time he came. It wasn't that they knew he was the inspiration. It was because every time he went there, a Princess movie would come out in a couple of months. The pain never ended because Walt Disney had a file for inspiration, ideas and projects which were uploaded online. The successor of his work would get the file, see the inspiration file, and whenever they wanted to make a princess movie, he was called. America couldn't resist his citizens, so he just sucked up and did the favor. More movies came along. Rapunzel got his curiosity and sense of adventure. Else got his protective side and Anna came when America talked about his colony days, trapped in the house while England was away. There was recklessness and excitement too. Merida had his courage and strength. Those were only the recent ones. America absolutely did not want the fact that he was a literal Disney Princess to come out. But things never go his way.

The nations were having a movie marathon. They were watching all the Disney Movies in America's house. Every Disney movie was watched. All the princess movies included. After that day wasted on movies, all of them, with the exception of America, decided to go to Disney World! He really didn't want to go. His princess problem would be found in a second! So the nation did the only thing he could… use his princess charm. America's hair suddenly looked soft and silky. His eyes looked bigger and brighter. His skin seemed smooth and glowed. Animals started to surround him. The nation looked at the others.

"Please don't make me go to Disney World…" America muttered.

The nations immediately nodded, not able to resist America's charm. America turned back to normal.

"So, Disney World tomorrow?" America asked to be sure.

"Yes, we just talked about it. Your driving us, idiot!" England exclaimed.

America mental face palmed. He should of said don't go instead of don't make me go. The next day America drove all the nations to Disney World. He stepped out of the car and led them to the ticket booth.

"Hey! It's Princess!"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	43. Old America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Old America**_

America wasn't as young as they thought he was. He wasn't a few hundred years old. He was a few million years old. Even though America wasn't found by other nations before 1776, it didn't mean he wasn't there. He was still alive at the time. America still had people living on his land. Like England, he was a kid for quite a while. When the other nations found him, they thought he was a child, but he was millions of years old. They should have known better than to judge on appearances. The fact didn't really matter because the nations were all what humans considered to be old. It was kind of an unknown secret. England was called a grumpy old man die to his personality and age. America didn't want to be an old man like him there was no reason to shout out his age so it was just an unknown, unsaid secret.

America was actually the first nation. He was originally called Pangaea, and yes, it did mean he was about 270 million years old. The earth was 4.54 billion years old yet, the first nation was only 270 million years old… weird, but America didn't dwell on it. He didn't want to be like China who says: respect your elders. (China didn't even look that old!) America was pushed to the northern side of his land and turned into Laurasia, which turned into North America, and turned into the United States. Contrarily to the popular belief, unknown nations still live. Prussia was still a personification, right? The others probably decided to hide, either from the work or the responsibilities. America was one of the ones that actually stayed, like Holy Roma aka Germany. He was also a living nation unlike the other ones… He just didn't think this fact would come up that soon!

Japan had invited the G8 nations to see his newest inventions. Japan had made all kinds of things, so why not a time machine?

"You called us here to test out a bloody time machine?!" England exclaimed.

"Yes, I would like for you to test out my times machine." Japan asked politely, "Who would like to be first?"

No one raised their hands.

Japan sighed, "I was go first then,"

Japan entered the metal cylinder dubbed 'Time Machine!'. They heard some noise and then the cylinder suddenly vanished. After a few minutes, Japan returned. He held a samurai sword in his hands.

"This is from the 18th century." Japan stated.

Most of the nations were still not convinced. 'Most' was the key word.

"Hey dude! Let me try!" America exclaimed.

He stepped into the time machine. Five minutes later, America came out with a hamburger.

"Figures you'd use a technological breakthrough to get a bloody hamburger." England grumbled.

"You'd probably use the time machine to do something boring…" America shot back.

"Is seeing the first nation boring?" England asked.

"Of course it is! It's just a person." America complained.

"I think it's interesting." Canada muttered.

"Ja, it would be educational." Germany admitted.

"Are we all going?" Italy asked.

"Well… there might be not enough room…" Canada muttered.

Japan suddenly pulls out seven more time machines from the back. America sighs knowing that his not secret is going to be revealed. Everyone entered a time machine. They set the date to 260 million years ago. When they arrived, everyone stepped out dazed and confused.

"America, why do you look like that?" England randomly asked.

"People who lived in the time period take their other selves place since there can only be one of the person… which means…" Japan trails off.

"America, you were alive 260 million years ago!"

"Wow, your old"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	44. Human America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Human America**_

He wasn't a nation. He wasn't America. He was just human, a human that was cursed to live forever. His real name was Alfred Jones. He was just a kid lost while the other nations found him. Back then, he wasn't immortal. It was when he turned 19. Alfred had angered a witch. He had kind of ruined her ritual thing. Alfred was glad he had stopped the evil witch, but he was now immortal. He knew he wasn't a nation and was going to tell dumb England by dying, but… now was immortal and couldn't die… great. There wasn't an American personification, so why not take the job for them?

Eventually, he found the American personification about fifty years later. The nation looked completely different. First, he had dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, and dark clothes. He was like the night while America was a light sun, all bright. It made sense because the Native Americans were in America first. Alfred probably had English genetics. He and America worked together. America got the information, while America did it. Apparently, America was shy, had a public speaking problem, and had social anxiety. So he gave America a deal. Alfred would continue to get the information and be the figure head for America.

This continued and is still happening. Alfred decided to be the fun, air head America. He would be the American stereotype. He wasn't sure how a nation worked, so he acted. How could they just forget or ignore all the past wars? He didn't know. Humans usually were traumatized… but he wasn't either. No matter, Alfred would continue to be America, until they found out. He didn't know what would happen if they found out…

It was September 10th. They were in Canada for a two day meeting. It was suppose to be a three day meeting, but some nations couldn't find the building in Canada or just forgot about it. When all of the nations actually got together and started the meeting, it was an absolute mess. Canada kept disappearing and Germany kept shouting for order. England and France started arguing. Greece and Turkey started fighting about Japan. Italy clung on to Germany. Alfred just laughed while thinking of the weird behavior America was exhibiting. The next day was September 11th. Everyone was standing in front of the door when America came in.

"Why are you still coming to the meeting?!" Germany exclaimed. "You have to rest!"

"For what?" America questioned.

"You don't know?! You should of felt it…" Germany said.

"Felt what?" America exclaimed confused.

"America, the twin towers had just fell! You should've felt it because you're a nation… right?"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_


	45. Doctor America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **I know nothing about how to become a doctor…**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Old America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Doctor America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **Detective America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Doctor America**_

He is a hero. America wasn't just saying that. He _is_ a hero. A doctor is a hero, and so is a policeman, a firefighter and a paramedic. A hero is someone who saves people and that's what he does. Doctors save lives every single day and America was a Doctor. He had the right to call himself a hero. The other nations don't believe him. It may be because his keeps drawing himself in a fake superhero costume from comics and movies instead of his doctor's uniform, but the other costume was better.

Ever since America was a child, he had wanted to help people. Obviously being a superhero couldn't happen. People would probably try to experiment on him to try to find out how he could his super strength. He didn't even know so how could the others know? Being like Captain America wouldn't work either but he could join the military! That didn't last for a long time. America had to take care of meetings and all kinds of other stuff. Only in times like World Wars were knew he joined the military and those happen rarely.

So America tried out something different. He looked for something else. What else helped other people? Policemen and firefighters could get harmed and his healing could alarm other people. If he accidently died from saving a person and came back to life… well that wouldn't go well. How else would he help? If people are hurt… could he help them?

A Doctor! He could be a doctor! They saved people but healing them. So America went to college and began to study to get a medical degree. Despite what others thought, America was smart and got his degree in a couple of years. His doctor job wasn't well known because he didn't want to be the nerdy nation. After becoming a doctor, America saves hundreds of lives. Since he was kind, helpful and fun, America was popular at the hospital he worked at. He would give children coloring books and tell them jokes. Every time he saved a life, America lit up and was happy the rest of the day. He couldn't brag, but he could call himself a hero.

He never thought that he would have to reveal that part of this life would be revealed because an evil organization made Nations into mortals! They were having a meeting about the missing nation, Canada. He had been gone for week now! The door was knocked during the middle of the meeting. Everyone froze when that door was knocked. No one had disrupted there meetings before. Even if they were loud and caused a huge mess, no one had disturbed them… unless it was something very bad. Germany cautiously opened the door. Blood…was dripping from Canada, the missing nations, stomach.

"Canada!" America exclaimed, bursting out of his idiot act.

He used his training. America began to treat the wound. By the time he was done, the nation was exhausted and worried. How could this have happened? Canada was a nation!

"America, how do you know how to do this?" Germany asked.

"Well, I _am_ a hero…"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	46. Detective America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **I know nothing about how to become a doctor…**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Detective America**_

America loved detective movies, books and television series. They were exciting, amazing and give him a sense of justice! Everything was done on the court. The cases weren't always realistic, but they were exciting. Heroes usually got the villain and they got arrested, but what happened after? In reality, they got a trial. The evidence was found by the detectives of the case. That was America. It took a few years to become a private detective. He had to be smart, a quick thinker and a spontaneous one too. Sherlock Holmes books occasionally helped with his investigations. In fact, America became a just because of those books. He'd never tell England… America would never tell that grumpy guy that it was because of those books that he worked for a long time to become a detective. He would rub it in his face…

Because of that, America had used a different name. He couldn't use Alfred Jones, his human name because the other nations knew that name, including England. His new name would be Allen Jones since Jones was a common name and Allen was one too. No one would know it was him! He'd also gelled his hair back and wear glasses to match his disguise. He registered for college under that name too. Allen Jones was a stern, rule following guy. Not at all like America or Alfred Jones, the fun, outgoing person.

Allen Jones became one of the most known detectives in America in a few years. He had solved multiple cases and only lost a few. Most of the cases were just like the ones in books while others were dull and boring. He would do multiple cases were also distracted him during meetings and he'd doddle on some sheets. Paperwork was a hassle and he barely anytime to do it all. That just left him exhausted. It wasn't unlikely that he'd slip eventually.

America slumped into the meeting exhausted. He was investigating a case and there were many things going wrong. The person he was up against was one of the best. The area that he needed to get evidence from was blocked off. It was just a mess. He couldn't even act cheerful and that caused other nations to worry about him. They brushed it off when America fell asleep on the meeting table. There was literally no reason to do these meetings if things weren't being done. The frequency of the meetings probably occurred because the leaders of the nation thought meetings would keep the nations away from them. It was like an unsupervised nursery that parents dropped their kids off to. Suddenly a loud deafening BOOM rang through the room catching the attention of all the nations. It was the police!

"Where is Allen Jones?" The officer in front asked.

"What Allen Jones? There isn't any Allen Jones here!" Germany exclaimed.

"No? This is important!" The officer exclaimed. "He looks like this?"

He showed a picture of the person. It a blond haired man with blue eyes.

"America?!"

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	47. Girly America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **I know nothing about being girly, I'm a Tom Boy…**_

 _ **This is kind of a stereotypical girly behavior!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Girly America**_

Dresses, shopping, pink and purple were all items associated with girly. They were also all items America loved. Yes, America was girly. He never showed it because it would destroy his manly appearance. America was the symbol of the strong and courageous. He wasn't supposed to be a girly guy, but America actually was.

He loved dresses, skirts and feminine clothing. White, pink and purple were his favorite colors. Cute things and make up was the absolute best! There were stuff animals, and makeup kits too!

From the beginning, he was girly. England didn't put him into the white dress at first when he was small. America chose the dress. When he was older, America had learned boys weren't supposed to wear dresses and began to wear shirts and pants, but he still loved cute, feminine things. As a child, he'd always wear dresses and sewed new clothes when England was away. It was his little secret.

The love for feminine items expanded when he was alone and not under England's influence. In the mansion he lived in, America added a secret area, just behind the bookshelf. The bookshelf was a door to a secret room filled with clothes, pinkness and cutes items. Overtime, it only grew. The more items made, the more he collected.

There was even a secret trio involved with cute things a few years later. It involved America, Japan, and Poland. Poland was self explanatory. He was a bit envious that Poland could do whatever he wanted, unlike him. But Poland did make up for it by giving him tips on clothes and makeup. Japan was the cute animal and items supplier. He also had a fondness of cute stuff animals, which was enough for him to be accepted to the 'Cute Trio'.

During their meetings, America took charge and they talked about animes, romances movies/novels, and the newest adorable invention. Poland and America also dressed up in cosplays and other outfits. Japan didn't like the dresses, but the other two usually forced them on him. It was fun and they all did it in America's secret room. He just didn't realize that this long held secret would come out…

It was March 30th, the nations were setting up a prank on America. Each year, all the nations would prank one nation. Last year, it was England. They decided to go to America's mansion and plan the prank there. There were plenty of rooms to place pranks in. In the kitchen, England replaced all the food with his own food. The living room included a bunch of video cameras that would record America getting drenched in slime. His bedroom also included camera's that would record his expression when all his clothes would be replaced with fancy dresses. Everyone did a single room.

Russia had gotten the library, a place America probably didn't visit a lot. How would he prank America here? A smile appeared on his face and he got out his pipe. The nation started to swing at the book shelves. America would see the destruction, try to clean it up and see… _a fake dead body._ The nation laughed as he destroyed the countless bookshelves.

" _HEY!"_

America appeared in the room.

"America… where did you come from?"

"Nowhere!"

Russia looked behind him to see a pink room….

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	48. Young America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Nurse America**_

 _ **Girly America**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

 _ **Nation of America?**_

 _ **Young America?**_

 _ **Hitman America?**_

 _ **Assassin America?**_

 _ **Hacker America?**_

 _ **Marine America?**_

 _ **And Many More!**_

 _ **But for now…**_

 _ **Young America**_

It wasn't a secret that America was young. He was only a couple hundred years old. Maybe even a thousand since no one knew when the Native American's came to America. They could only predict. In realty, America was actually one hundred years old. For some reason, every single century, he would be reborn. It really only happened to him. Since there was always something new and different, America would be reborn every century. America would never be older than a hundred and one.

A hundred was young for a nation. The earth was trillion years old… The other nations were thousands of years old. He wasn't the most recent nation, but he was a young one. America wasn't as young as the mirconation, since they were all less than a hundred years old. Being about one hundred years old wasn't a very big deal. There were a lot of nations younger than him. That only problem was that none of them actually participated in the big meetings.

America was respected by the smaller nations, but the larger and older nations thought he was immature and irresponsible. He needed to be mature, but imagine growing up again… It sucked. America didn't want anyone to know since they would laugh at him even more. They'd have a reason for him being immature and tease him about it.

The 'curse' started in 1400's or 1500's. America was about 74 years old. He wasn't sure because he couldn't keep track of the time. The nation looked to be 14 years old. He'd grow every five springs. ( Or Five Years). Suddenly, after a few more years, he woke up as a baby. He had all his memories, but he had no idea why he was like this. It never happened before! America had to wander the new colonies as a baby, crawling all over the place. England was the one that found him afterwards. He learned that becoming a child every century wasn't normal. He also grew faster than usual, which was hard to hide. He'd never grow older than 19 because of the curse, so he could never drink…

He told his presidents, so they would excuse from some meetings. Half of the century was spent as a kid working alone. He'd type documents and do digital work. A child's penmanship was not good at all. After that, he'd need to dress up to make himself appear nineteen. Ten was the earliest age. It was extremely hard, but his private makeup specialists were professionals. It didn't matter that his facial features were completely different from his nineteen year old self. They could do it.

America never thought that he'd be found out. Well, he did but not like this.

He didn't know that they were planning a surprise birthday for him. The nations had thought that since nobody ever celebrated America's birthday, they should start doing it. Not every year, but once every fifty years. This was going to big. America's had never hosted a party. They were always hosted by someone else. The group of nations snuck into America's house and began to decorate. America would be arriving in just an hour!

It was quicker than expected. America was just about to open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

A ten year old America fell backwards as multiple nations jumped from various hiding areas.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I recognize you!"

"America?"

 _ **How should I do the reactions stor**_ _ **y? Every nations thought? Just the aftermath? I don't know how I'll do it so give me suggestions! Also this may be uploaded next week!**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots Or A Secret Story**_

 _ **When I get 200 subscribers on YouTube**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	49. The Winged Reaction

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **THIS IS A REACTIONS ONESHOT! I WAS TOO LAZY TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY THING SO HERE IT IS!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Wings Reaction**_

"So you're an angel…" Germany commented awkwardly.

"No!" America protested, "I just have wings!"

"Why do you have wings?" England questioned.

All the nations were ganging up on him! America was stuck on his chair while the other nations surrounded him. There was no escaping!

"I don't know why I have wings! It's maybe because I'm the most heroic nati- OW!" America turned around to see Sealand pulling on a feather.

"Sorry , but these feathers are really soft…" Sealand says half apologizing.

Suddenly multiple hands touch his wings.

"They are soft!" Italy exclaimed.

"Soft…" Sweden mumbled.

"This must be magic!" England suddenly exclaims.

"No! It is NOT!" America shouted.

"It might…" Norway mutters.

"No! Germany you can't let them do this!" America turned to the leader of the meeting.

"Estonia can see how the wings affect you." Germany offered.

The winged nation looks at Estonia, he seemed indifferent. That may be better than the Magic Trio. But then he sees his hands under the table. America walks toward the nation and grab his hands. With a pull, a loud chatter echoed through the room. He picked up the object that fallen onto the ground. It was a knife!

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?" America yells.

"I might need a blood sample." Estonia innocently responds.

"Why not a hair or something!"

"Blood is more efficient."

"NO! Germany, is there anyone else?"

"No" Germany answers.

Magic Trio includes crazy people. Estonia might torture him… Which one… Why did his secret have to be revealed!

"I pick no one then! I'll give you the test results from my scientist!" America groans.

"I can give you some of my scientist…" England offers.

"My scientist will help a lot more than his." Estonia says.

"M-My Scientist c-can lend a-a hand." Canada whispers.

"NO!" America shouts.

The next few weeks involved testing, America doing favors for the other nations by flying and a bunch of paper work. The other leaders of other nations weren't sure about having a supernatural nation. But America was powerful so there was probably not difference. The Magic Trio and Estonia still bothered him about testing his wings. But mostly everything stayed the same. But no one would think about what the future would be like. No one considered this possibility. People think that flying cars and these futuristic techs will appear.

But they never considered that people will start growing wings in the future.

 _ **How should I do the reactions stor**_ _ **y? Every nations thought? Just the aftermath? I don't know how I'll do it so give me suggestions! Also this may be uploaded next week!**_

 _ **Next Week is Another Secret**_

 _ **Then Another Reaction**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	50. Navigator America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **I WONDER ABOUT AMERICA's MAP…**_

 _ **I KNOW NOT HOW TO NAVIGATE!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Navigator America**_

A Navigator, Really? How could America, who didn't know who to read maps, be a navigator? America actually knew how to read a map. He just didn't want to show off. It wasn't a cool skill or anything. Why would he want to show it off? This was just a skill he learned when he was in the revolution. He could navigate the seas, random areas like a forest or a mountain. It was only an accident at he was the only one that remembered how to actually navigate.

Almost all the nations had to learn how to navigate. Otherwise you'd get lost, right? Now you just used a phone or a GPS. No one really used a paper map to drive to places. America thought he'd have to use again so he practiced his skill. Not a lot, but enough to remember it. When the nation accidently brought the map to a meeting, the other nations asked why he would bring it. He stuttered and laughed trying to come up with a solution.

It ended up with the nations thinking he couldn't read a map. How wonderful. America made himself look like a bigger idiot when he stuttered and called the map of the U.S. a World Map. How could that happen?! If he tried to make himself look less like an idiot, they would call him a nerd! In the end, he just hid that skill. That… didn't last for long.

The nations were on a camping trip. Germany had just told them to get camping supplies for a three day trip and to gather at the meeting room. America got all the necessary items, like a sleeping bag, a tent, his Boy Scout supplies and other items. He drove to the meeting room and walked in seeing a bunch of supplies and yelling, a lot of yelling. Some of the nations brought a lot of items. They were way too much for a simple camping trip! You did not need ten pairs of clothes!

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Germany shouted, causing the noise to die down, "I have realized we have been using technology more often. We need to get out and away from tech! So, we're going on a camping trip."

"NO!"

"I thought we were going to an island or something!"

"I'm not sleeping on the ground!"

"I refuse to get dirty!"

"I DON'T CARE! BE QUIET AND GIVE ME YOUR PHONE AND ELECTRONICS! GIVE ME ALL YOU ELECTRONICS!" Germany yelled.

They hurried to turn them in. Germany had been planning his trip for some time now and apparently rented them a bus. Some of the nations had to leave a couple of their stuff but they didn't complain. No one wanted to make Germany mad. The camping site was a large open area. There were trees, a stream and a couple of mountains in the distance.

They got their tents up immediately. The ones who didn't bring a tent had to share with a person Germany decided. Luckily, no one was sharing a tent with him. The first day ended with a bit of crying and a campfire.

The second day included rock climbing, fishing, campfire songs and smores. America didn't want to admit it, but it was fun.

The third day was when everything went down the drain. The nations had waited for hours for the bus to come back. It never did. They had to find their way back to civilization by thereselves!

"Does anyone here know how to get back?" Germany asked.

No one raised their hands.

"We can't get back then!" Germany sighs.

"I know…" America says.

 _ **Another Reaction**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Then Another Reaction**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	51. Father's of America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **This is was an amazing idea by CuteHeartZ**_

 _ **Also I can't imagine our current president as fatherly so pick a random president and stick to it!**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Fathers of America**_

He didn't want to admit it but he was immature. It wasn't always, but more of the time. That was the prime reason of why America had fathers. Yes, there were multiple. The Founding Fathers of America weren't always called that. Most of the people in the White House nicknamed them that and when it got out… Most people presumed it was because they were the first ones to do something great for America and that's what people still thought. It was true, but not all the way.

America had just lost his only father figure. France didn't count because he was an ally that had to leave and go to different places. He wasn't reliable. George Washington took that position. He taught him about work by demonstrating how to cut down apple trees. (It was the nearest). George also taught him out to fight and strategize. That wasn't all. Other presidents started to father him. They fussed about his clothe, made time for him, taught him stuff and encouraged him. Thomas Jefferson taught him math and politics!

This was a tiny little secret kept from the rest of the world. They didn't was America to seem like an immature kid! (Not that it worked). So every president has kept this secret like they kept the secret about nations. It will not change. Not now, and not in a hundred years. But maybe in a few more years it would.

It started as a comment.

" _My Capitol is better than yours~"_

" _No it isn't! My Capitol is better!"_

" _My Capitol is better!"_

" _No! My Capitol!"_

Then it became a bet.

" _We'll pick the most mature and fair nation to judge which capitol are the best. We have to visit them first."_

" _Ok"_

They had gone to France's capitol first. The capitols were rated by scenery, attractions, stores and overall experience. Germany was the judge.

France got a 9 on scenery, 9 on attractions, 8 on stores, and a 9 on overall experience. Paris was famous after all. Next was England's capitol. It ended up with an 8 on scenery, a 6 on attractions, a 7 on stores and a 7 on overall experience. He was really mad about that. Loudoun was nice, after there were some grumpy British people on the streets.

Japan had been next after them. He got an 8 on scenery, a 9 on attractions, 9 on stores, and a 8 on overall experience. Tokyo was also a popular area. There stores were great! Italy had got a 9 on scenery, 6 on attractions, 7 on stores, and an 8 on overall experience. Rome had a nice scenery and view, but there wasn't that many things to do compared to the other nations.

Canada was good. He had a 9 on scenery, a 9 on attractions, a 9 on stores and a 9 on overall experience. He was unknown, but good… Russia's scoring wasn't as good has his, but better than England's score. Russia got an 8 on scenery, a 8 on attractions, a 7 on stores and a 8 on overall experience. Russia had less stuff because there were fewer tourists and less stuff was brought.

They were all waiting for America's results.

They toured the white house when the president comes in and gives America a large hug.

"How's my son doing?"

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Then Another Reaction**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	52. The Teacher Reaction

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **Um, I just looked up schools so I don't actually know if it's their top school or not.**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Teacher Reaction**_

"NO! You have to use this equation not THAT ONE!"

"How did you even get THIS ANWSER?"

"EVEN MIDDLE SCHOOLERS CAN DO THIS!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CALCUS IS?"

"AND YOU SAID I WAS THE IDIOT?"

America groaned as he slumped down into his chair. The nations around him stared at him annoyed.

"This isn't helping us!" England exclaimed.

"I can see that, thanks." America responds sarcastically, "Have none of you reviewed your education, or even went to school recently?

"I did go to school!" China shouts.

"Do you know how to do Calculus?" America challenges him.

"O-of course I-I do!" China stutters.

"Then do you know how to do Derivatives or Functions?"

"N-no, I haven't learned that yet!"

"It's simple math. You even learn functions in middle school!"

"I bet you can't even do it!" China retaliates.

"I taught college level math, and you think I can't do functions? I am also your teacher and I CAN give you detention for disrespecting an authority figure." America reminds him.

He stays silent this time.

"This is only half a semester and you only need to pass the classes, alright? We can all corporate, right?" America addresses the whole group.

Germany gives him a firm nod. The rest seemed bored or unsure. America suspected Germany was only here to keep the other nations in order. During the period that the nations were at Harvard, America taught them and drilled information into their minds. He was only the business teacher, but taught them everything else during their study sessions. By the time that ended everyone at least passed. There were some C's but mostly of them were B's and two of the nations got A's! (Germany and Sweden).

After that, they went to the University of Toronto, Canada's (WHO?) school.

Canada had to visit them multiple times because they were being too disruptive.

Next was England's school, the University of Cambridge.

England nearly got an A during that semester.

France's school, Universite Paris 1 Pantheon-Sorbonne was chosen to be next.

France nearly got a D during that semester because of all the flirting and come of the nations nearly followed him. He brought girls to almost EVERY study session.

Then it was Germany's school. It was the Ruprecht-Karls-Universitat Heidelberg.

Half of the nations were scared because Germany was strict and his schools must be too. Half of the nations failed and had to retake it that semester.

Italy 's school was after Germany's. It was the Scuola Superiore Sant'Anna.

There was WAY too much pasta on the cafeteria menu that semester.

The Lomonosov Moscow State University was Russia's school.

IT WAS TOO COLD!

Japan's University of Tokyo was the final school.

It was a nice ending to their travels in education. It was a lot more relaxed compared to Russia's and Germany's schools.

The next meeting the nations had, it was calmer and they seemed less prone to fights. Their bosses were in tears after seeing the meeting room intact for the first time.

 _Then they decided the rest of the nations should go to school too…_

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	53. Tired America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Tired America**_

Everyone gets tired at some point. It's normal. But what's not normal is not sleeping AT ALL.

That was what America was doing. It wasn't because he couldn't sleep. It was because he didn't have enough time for sleep. His days always included hangouts, meetings and going to other nations. All the work was done in the night. It always took a long time because of procrastination, but he did it.

It wasn't like he needed sleep, right?

America wasn't always like this. He did actually sleep… back in the 1940's… He had at least 5 hours of sleep back then! But, back then he didn't have that much paper work. There wasn't a lot of electronics. Not much T.V.'s as today.

You'd think that electronics give him less paperwork, NOT MORE!

The fact that most people in America did all nighters ALSO DID NOT HELP!

It was incredible that America was still standing. Naps helped, but not enough. He hadn't had a proper sleeping schedule for YEARS. He had NO IDEA how the other nations were still hyper, loud and active. All America wanted to do is rest!

But America didn't want to be different. So he acted. He acted happy, active and loud. On the inside he really wanted to sleep. Everything was annoying and irritating. I mean, why did all the same conservations occur? England always fought with France, Greece and Turkey always fought each other, Italy and Germany was always together. That wasn't even all of it! At least he had a small break. America didn't bother to prepare anything for the meetings. There wasn't any point in doing it. They didn't think he was smart and wouldn't bother to listen to any of his ideas, so what was the point? Plus, he got a nap. They thought he was lazy, so why not take advantage of the stereotype?

So far, not one person knew about it.

That was until the nation's attempts to surprise him on his birthday. They didn't do it normally, unless you count breaking into your house at midnight, normal.

America was in his office, signing multiple papers at once. Other papers lay in stacks in front of him. The completed ones just lay in a bin on the floor. He had just started to do his work. Most of it was signing and completing forms. Why did he have to do it? Couldn't the president do it? But, no, it was all shoved to him.

Meanwhile, England and company (Allies, Axis and few others), attempted to find America. After they did, they would jump out and surprise him. Some others quickly decorated the house with steamers and lights. France brought the cake and some food. Japan brought snacks a long with some other nations. England was banned from bringing anything of the sort. They seem to search the whole house, except the office, because why would he be there?

America was only found after he got frustrated, shouted, and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Instead of the nations surprising him, he surprised the nations.

"WHY ARE YOU IDIOTS IN MY HOUSE!"

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	54. Phoenix America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SAD BECAUSE IT HAS A LITTLE DEATH IN IT BUT THEY ARE NATIONS SO THEY COME BACK TO LIFE!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Phoenix America**_

America couldn't die. The other nations couldn't die either. That wasn't really a secret. It was only the fact that when America died, he burnt up in flames and became a child. That was the secret. Luckily it didn't take long for him to grow up. It took 19 years for him to grow up all the way. For some reason, he wouldn't grow past that number… For nations, ten years wasn't a lot. They had lived for hundreds of years. He didn't get caught since a meeting was for every 15 years. (Unless it was war or something similar.)

America first thought that everyone went thought this process. That was until he saw England getting shot in the Revolutionary War and getting up right after. That wasn't what told him he was different. It was when he asked every nation about it and they all said the same thing. So he hid his weird death power. It wasn't like he was going to die a lot. Just because he had a different way of dying didn't mean he had to tell everyone. It didn't mean he was a freak. It was just… unique.

Of course, America didn't find this out until the Salem Witch Trials. The villagers thought it was weird that he had stayed a child for years. It didn't help the he was running around the village. Even most of the children's parents knew him when they were kids. It had to be dark magic. He had to be a evil witch. So they tied him to a wooden stake and threw a flaming torch at him.

That was his first death.

America couldn't really tell from the fire that was under him and the fire he was making himself. He only knew that it _hurt._ By the time that was over, America was a baby. All the villagers were confused, but they decided all the dark magic was thrown out of him and he was a pure baby. This time he grew up normally or at least for 19 years. America was called Alfred during that time period. England took him back at age 10 and times were back to normal after that. He had died other times after that but it was all during war. They thought it was cannon fire, so he was safe.

America just didn't think that their meeting room would be attacked. It was group trying to get rid of corrupted businessmen. They thought that the nations were corrupted because they kept messing around and not paying attention. (The nations mostly had paperwork at their homes; the meetings were more like a meet up.)

The group had randomly burst in and shot everyone. No one had escaped. They couldn't escape. It was fortunate that the group had left right after, to avoid being caught by the police. They missed the rest of the nations waking up again and America flaming up. It took a couple of moments for the nations to wake up.

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed, "That hurt!"

"Those people will suffer, Da?" Russia asked with a creepy smile.

It took a while for them to realize that there was one person missing. The blond American wasn't here.

"Where's that bloody idiot?"

They looked to where the American was once sitting. Instead of a young adult, it was a scorch mark with a baby on top of it.

"AMERICA?"

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **ANIME COMICS ON YT!**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	55. Capital America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Capital America**_

If any of the other nations found out about his secret, he would be dead. How would they feel if they knew he was a capital? He had all the properties of a nation, but he wasn't one. It was just the rare case of a capital being created.

He wasn't a nation. His name wasn't even America! It was D.C.! America was clearly the better name. The real America was a woman. That's why in most of the songs, America was referred to as a woman. It's also why there is a Miss America.

At first, when England took him in, D.C. actually thought he was America. Everyone told him he was, so why should he think he wasn't? That was until a woman he met in the village talked to him. She was America. They argued, but in the end, she had more proof and evidence.

It was clear that she was America.

The next day, D.C. left England's house and started to stay with her. She taught him the basics of being a nation. That was something England never taught him. England only played with him and then left him for months. D.C. would always return when England got back. He stayed with him when he was there.

But when he got older, America began to start getting madder. It included something about taxes? When England started getting mad because he thought that they were all D.C.'s citizens! Everything was a mess! America also made D.C. declare the war against England! He was the drummer boy in front! Since men weren't going to let woman help fight anytime soon, America gave D.C. the ideas and he relayed them to the Capitan. Suddenly D.C. was America again. It only continued afterwards. There was just too much discrimination.

During the Civil War, America kept groaning and talking to herself.

Then the meetings with the other nations began. He had to go to them too. Not because of America being a woman, it was because everyone thought he was America and he did do most of the public speaking.

It was awkward.

He tried to do things America would do and completely failed. He was now labeled as a fat idiot, even though he was neither.

They didn't know that playing truth or dare was a bad thing!

America and D.C. were at their house playing some truth of dare. They didn't know that on that very same day, the nations decided to go out to a bar. England rang the doorbell like a gentleman, but France and Russia broke the windows and climbed in. The nations came in right as America started to explain her dare.

"D.C., I dare you to shout your name loudly while running through the town."

"I accept, America."

D.C. walked out of the room and shouted his name.

"D.C. IS THE BEST!"

"AMERICA?"

("Who's the woman?") (France)

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **ANIME COMICS ON YT!**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	56. Anorexic America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Anorexic America**_

America didn't eat, so what? It wasn't like he would die or anything. Not eating food would only make him thinner. There was no harm to it, right? Why would losing weight be a bad thing? All the other nations were fit, but he wasn't. He had no idea how they did it! There way too much work to do and he'd ending up eating and doing work from morning to night. There was just no time to exercise or go out! So, the only next option was dieting.

He attempted to stop eating burgers but never actually stopped. Suddenly the burgers turned into hot dogs, which turned into soups, which turned into salad, until he ate nothing at all.

He only began recently. Maybe 40 years ago. There numerous comments about his weight and eating habits were starting to irate him. But other thoughts started flowing into his mind. Maybe he should at least try to change. It took a while to get use to the hot dogs. At least they were less greasy. He also knew it wasn't enough. Eating hot dogs instead of hamburgers would only help him a little. There was still candy, chips, and other sweet and greasy foods. The next step was to completely cut those out. He didn't need them… but he still wanted them.

America didn't know when the hotdog became soup. He stills eats fruits and vegetables and dairy products, but not any meats or grains. Nobody noticed. Even when he lost thirty pounds, no one noticed. Maybe, he had to try harder.

He began to eat two times a day. Lunch wasn't important anyway. Fighting the hunger urges were harder than he though and America began to drown himself in work. He didn't get a lot of time for games, but he try to exercise now. The soup began to feel heavy and greasy on his tongue. He began to eat healthier foods, like salad.

America started to lose track of the days, and frequently missed breakfast and dinner. He started forgetting things. Was this normal? But still, no one noticed. Why would they? America refused to go out with them. He missed the meetings, yet no one check on him. It might be the fact that he was doing work. He just wasn't there for the pointless meetings. If the work is done at the end, it's all fine.

But the nations were actually paying attention to him…

"The Meeting is starting!" Germany announces, "We are here to talk about America's disappearance."

"We know the bloody idiot's alive because of his president." England adds.

"It's just strange that America's not coming to the meetings." France muses.

"I-I know w-where his house is…" Canada says.

"Let's go then!" Italy cheers.

The nations all piled up into Canada's car. It was short drive from Canada's house. America's house was massive. It wouldn't a little old and it was obvious the lawn wasn't very well taken care of. Canada got out and walked to the door. The nations followed him quietly.

"America?" Canada whispered.

"Mattie?"

A skeleton like figure unlocked the door…

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **ANIME COMICS ON YT!**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	57. PTSD America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **This will be a little dark…**_

 _ **ALSO I MIGHT ACTUALLY DO A REACTION!**_

 _ **ALSO I WILL BE VERY BUSY DURING AUGUST SO THERE MIGHT BE NO UPDATES SOMETIMES SORRY!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **PTSD America**_

He did not have it. America did not have whatever that thing was called. He didn't have Personal Traumatic Stress Disease! Heroes were strong, fearless and AWESOME! They didn't have nightmares, or feel lonely. They didn't feel guilty or fearful.

Did that mean, America wasn't a hero? He had nightmares. He felt lonely, guilty and fearful. Maybe he wasn't heroic after all. America certainly didn't feel like one, but he played the part. Even if he wasn't a hero, it didn't mean he couldn't be a symbol of hope. As long as he was alive, America's citizens would continue to hope. America fought many wars. Some things, like the Civil War and the Salem Witch Trials occurred, but he still stood strong.

It didn't help his nightmares. It didn't help his guilt. How would you feel if your citizens started accusing each other of being witches and killing each other! That was only a small part of the Civil War! After that… he was fearful. He thought that it would eventually go away, but it didn't. America never stopped looked back, afraid that another America was going to replace him.

He only went to the hospital once. It was because of a panic attack in his home. Tony was the only one who helped him. They diagnosed him with PTSD. The doctors recommended him a therapist, but he was fine. He was always fine. What would the world think if he wasn't? He ignored the insomnia, the nightmares, and the loneliness. It wouldn't kill him, so why did it matter? America only had to do his job… for the citizens.

Canada came over and helped a little. Japan would pop up in random places to cheer him up. They all had PTSD, and probably most nations do. All the bombings, attacks, wars. Who wouldn't be traumatized.

Only, he didn't think his panic attacks would pop out of nowhere. He did not plan for a Halloween Party with some nations dressed up as him…

They were planning a Halloween party at America's house. It was the biggest so it was always chosen. (They don't realize that at the end America usually cleans everything up.) When some for the nations left for lunch, the Cuba and Russia got together and came up with a prank. It wasn't going to be harmful. Just a bunch of masks and coats. Halloween was coming soon and they needed to get ready.

When the day came, the nations were all streaming in. There was punch, chips and music. Japan and Canada were already inside, telling America about the prank, when the doorbell rang. They attempted to stop America from answering it, but he didn't listen.

America opened the door to see two very weirdly looking look a likes. That wasn't the thing that triggered him. What triggered him was when all the nations started crowding around them. He only felt… alone. America didn't realize that he was passing out until his head smacked onto the floor…

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **ANIME COMICS ON YT!**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


	58. The Earth Reaction (QUICK MIGHT REPLACE)

"Your joking, right?" England asked as he glanced at America.

"No, I am this planet's personification. What do you want?" America asked, unusually serious.

"We want to offer of an alliance to you." The aliens explains. "Most planets are now creating space travel so our leader decided to visit the planets and make deals."

"Alright, we'll go to my office to talk." America suggested.

"Wait! This immature brat isn't the Earth personification! We don't have an Earth personification!" China protested.

"There are always planet personifications. No exceptions are made. Since this is the only being that spoke up, we will talk to him."

They leave the other nations all confused. It takes a few hours, but he comes out a bit weary.

"I have to discuss something with the other personifications." America declares.

The aliens nod, and stroll back to their spaceship. It was only when the spaceship had left that the personifications started to talk.

"Are you really Earth?" Italy asked.

"Of course he's not! If all the older nations are gone. Why isn't he?" China argued.

"They only disappeared because their nation doesn't exist, but America… Earth, still exists." Germany explained.

They look at America for confirmation.

"It's true and I can prove it."

"But what about the continents? That's still a place and it exist!" China refutes.

"Continents are just multiple personifications. There different citizens in one continent so technically you're all continent parts?" America tells them unsure.

"Why would you act like a bloody idiot then?" England says.

"It's boring to act like a big important planet. I'm not going to act the same for billions of years!" America protest.

"People change but why did you lie?" Italy asked.

"It's not fun watching your family die." America answered shortly. He began to leave, wanting to end the conservation, but was stopped by Canada's voice.

"You're still America and that will never change."

"You're right…. so who wants to see the hero with awesome alien tech!" America exclaims


	59. Genie America

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

 _ **If you want me the make this secret a story tell me!**_

 _ **This is on ao3!**_

 _ **This will be a little dark…**_

 _ **ALSO I MIGHT ACTUALLY DO A REACTION!**_

 _ **ALSO I WILL BE VERY BUSY DURING AUGUST SO THERE MIGHT BE NO UPDATES SOMETIMES SORRY!**_

 _ **Also, What about Lance McClain Oneshots? Vote At the Poll Or Say At the Reviews**_

 _ **Also, I have a YouTube Account! It has nothing to do with Fanfiction but there is Harry Potter and, Drawings, but subscribe to me at channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw**_

 _ **I Decided To Do Reaction Oneshots and one of the secrets when I get 200 subscribers on YouTube or 230 Reviews on this fic!**_

 _ **So Subscribe and or review!**_

 _ **ALSO VOTE AT THE POLL!**_

 _ **(Open to Suggestions)**_

 _ **Genie America**_

No one wanted to be a genie. The power will nice, but it didn't matter because you'd always be a slave. You would always have a master. Your life would exist to serve. America didn't want that. That's why he hid it. No one would be his master.

America only had one master before and he was just mean. He twisted his words and caused chaos! It had been a long time ago so he wasn't as traumatized but it still haunted him. He had been in Africa first. He wasn't originally America, but he was the first to get to America. That's why he became the personification of America. He was alone, but that was sometimes better. It was better than Africa.

Suddenly there were people coming. America hid away from all of them. His lamp wouldn't be safe! It was golden and shiny, and these people were here for money. Some looked curious and excited while others seemed mysterious. They didn't seem to be trusted. It was later when he got curious. He had first started with the native Indians. They were always scared of him. Even when he shifted his form into a child's, they were weary. But it was a nice experience.

The next people he met were the other personifications. They started off arguing, which just made America want to leave, but he knew they weren't as bad. At least they were all personifications, so they might also be genies, right? At first he wanted to choose the one who gave him food since he hadn't eaten for so long and he didn't get a lot of gifts. But instead he was drawn to the crying man. It wasn't very since to leave a crying person alone so instead he walked to him.

America discovered that the man was called England and that he had a library. He wasn't a genie, but a witch! Maybe the personifications were supernatural then. America spent most of his days looking at the books. He went out sometimes and actually began to enjoy life. America was free, so why shouldn't he enjoy life?

But everything changed and England got more controlling… He finally learned to rebel. America wanted to finally keep his freedom. So he did. America was in charge of the nation and learned how to do everything by himself and some help with his friends. Of course his lamp was going to stay safe in his vault.

It was only when the bank was broken into by a terrorist group… The robbery was on T.V. America's expression had immediately changed and he was on his phone. The bags of money were shown on T.V. Suddenly, America vanished into smoke. He had reappeared on the T.V. with strange clothes on. The terrorist that had a golden lamp in his hand looked surprised. Everyone turned there attention to him.

"What wishes do you have, master?"

 _ **Another Secret**_

 _ **Another Reactions**_

 _ **Then Another Secret**_

 _ **Get it?**_

 _ **Help me get 200 subscribers on YouTube!**_

 _ **( channel/UCNatTL7Oo-zFWzabUUA9RFw )**_

 _ **ANIME COMICS ON YT!**_

 _ **Who wants Drawers Tutorials on Youtube?**_

 _ **(Or First Channel when you look you wolfhunter1425)**_

 _ **400 Reviews on this fic for a story!**_

 _ **Also… check out my new fic on Ao3 called Secretly Quirkless!**_


End file.
